The Blues Brothers 3k
by 3LW00D
Summary: This is a story that takes place around the year 3000. Two, entertainment droids are programmed to think that they are Jake and Elwood, and things get real crazy real fast. please Read and Review.
1. Born in Chicago

**A/N **_OK, I have gone through and edited all the chapters, so they are cleaned up a little. Enjoy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Blues Brothers, but everyone else I do, please dont sue

It was a fairly rainy day, not many people were on the streets at the time. Mostly it was the droids that were out, and only those that were running errands. Or just trying to get from one place to another. It was that kinda day. And these were not your everyday androids either. Most androids were simple robots that worked at people's houses as servants; they were programmed to do simple tasks. Others, like 3LW00D, and his counterpart J4K3, were much more complex; they had simple personalities and did other things. They were smart enough to function in society (to a point) and they had jobs of sorts.

All the sentient androids were made to look like regular people; they were built of metal and wires, and those sorts of things. But they had a type of synthetic skin that made them look human. And to blend in even better with society they could eat, kind of. All in all, they could almost pass as people, unless you looked at their eyes. All androids had yellow eyes, very creepy and unnerving until you got used to it. And most of them could not understand anything that was not logical. 3LW00D (3L for short) and his counterpart J4K3 (J4 for short) were programmed as entertainers, they were on their way back from a gig at a hotel. They didn't want to be out, but they had to go home. And because they were androids they were not allowed to drive. As they walked 3L complained about the rain.

"Oh no! The weather forecaster must have broken, we never get this much rain! Someone better get up there and fix it! I am going to rust!"

Normally there was enough rain that the grass wouldn't die, but not so much that it bothered the droids. The weather forecaster was a huge computer that kept everything in balance, when there was too much rain everybody the androids could not go out or they would short circuit. There was a soft sound of gears whining as J4K3 looked down at his arm, water was soaking through his synthetic skin to the delicate wires and gears underneath. They were not programmed to have much of personalities, but they did have self preservation, and they did not want to rust and go offline

Both droids stepped out of the middle of the sidewalk to try to get out of the rain. They could feel their systems straining to keep going. They had to get dry and fast. As they huddled against the building Jay scanned the area for a shop or something where they could dry off. He spotted an antique store, the perfect place. He grabbed 3L by the arm and led him over.

They ran in the door and slammed it behind them; as soon as they did they slumped against it, taking in air to cool their systems. They didn't have to breathe like a person, but it would be strange to see men and women walking around without breathing. They had been out in the rain for so long that their systems were beginning to overload and their balance was off. It was a long time before they could move again. When they could Jay moved around the store to look at things. Some items he could name, others he had seen but didn't know what they were. And some items he had never even heard of. There were Plasma TVs, and video cassettes, and DVDs, and loads of other things. 3L was looking at things in another corner when he heard voices. It sounded like someone was having an argument.

"_What are you doing Elwood?"_

"_You said we were going to make a call."_

"_No, I said _I _was going to make a call"_

The argument carried on in this manner until there was a loud explosion. It wasn't really loud, but it sounded like it hurt. Part of 3L's programming was to help a human in need so he followed the voices to the source. When he got to the area where the sounds were coming from he saw what looked like a miniature wall screen, but it was like a flat box. Almost like a plasma screen, but slightly more advanced. He turned around to call for his friend, "Hey, Jay, get over here, you have to see this."

As they had been looking around the rain had gotten much worse, there was now a full-blown storm out there. It was making 3L nervous, lighting made most androids nervous. All that was needed was to be touching anything electronic when it hit and they would be good for nothing but spare parts. No, he didn't like storms one bit. The thunder was getting louder, and closer.

3L was tapping his foot to the music. It was good, very old, but good. He tripped over one of the wires and the tug of his foot caused the machine to fall. His reflexes, being much better than a human's, allowed him to grab it before it hit the ground. As he did so a bolt of lightning hit the power lines outside. The electricity traveled to the DVD player that he was holding. , causing it to send out an electric shock. 3L, being a robot, was caught in the electric loop. Jay was walking around the corner and saw the whole scenario play out. He ran over to try to grab 3L and pull him away. He only succeeded in getting caught also. He barely had the time to think how stupid a thing he had done being before his systems knocked him offline from overheating.

The next morning in the hospital a nurse walked into the room where both the droids were being kept. They were in a special ward for the care of androids. They were both lying on beds across from each other. They seemed to be in perfect working order, except for a few strange things. The shock that they had sustained the night before had caused some of their memory chips to be wiped, and there was some strange melting in their hard drives. It was causing what could be called the equivalent to brainwaves in a person. As a matter of fact they showed up almost as brainwaves on the charts. That was the strange part; they were robots, so how could that be happening. Another thing was that the damage could not be removed without possibly off lining them, for good. All through the night the monitors had shown a steady increase of the brainwave activity while the normal data chart for the robotics hard drive had completely disappeared. Several times she had walked into the room expecting them both to have been off lined, but they hadn't. The nurse was curious what the melting of the hard drives would do to them.

There was one other change that showed slightly different in both of them. They had both been on-lined for a brief moment when they had first been brought in, and when they had opened their eyes, they had changed colors. The change in eye color had scared the nurses. The doctor had seemed surprised at first. But he told the nurses that it was most likely due to the large shock they had gotten. J4K3's eyes had changed from the glowing yellow to a soft chocolate brown. And 3LW00D's eyes had changed to two different colors, one a baby blue and the other one also to a chocolate brown color. They were both resting now, not really off lined, more the equivalent of sleep to a person. 3L kept murmuring something about someone named Jake, like he was calling for him or something. The nurse made a mental note to herself to ask the Doctor if he knew anyone by that name.

When J4K3 heard to nurse walk in to the room he slowly 'woke up'. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. He didn't remember much of what happened the other night, but his head felt like he had waaaay to much to drink. He saw 3L asleep on the other bed, and then the nurse by the door. She shivered when his gaze fell on her. She would never get used to their eyes. Anyone who didn't know any better could have been fooled into thinking that they were really people, and that thought scared her. She took a breath and cleared her throat to get his attention; he was still looking around the room.

"How are you feeling this morning J4? The 'doctor' said that you and your partner could leave as soon as you had a systems check."

J4 frowned at what she had called him, that wasn't his name. His name was Jake, Joliet Jake Blues. And what did she mean by 'partner' that was his younger brother. Stupid fuckin' nurse.

The nurse saw his frown and became concerned, a check had shown that their memories chips were fine, but there must be more damage then was originally thought. She added that to her mental list of things to check with the doctor.

Jake, as he thought of himself, pulled the covers off of himself and stood up. The nurse made no move to stop him, he was an android, he wasn't going to do anything to hurt himself. When he looked down at himself he saw that he wasn't wearing his customary suit and hat, even his glasses were missing. Someone must have changed his cloths when he was out of it. Not a pleasant thought, instead he had on a pair of soft flannel pant s and a simple t-shirt. He turned to address the nurse for the first time, "Where are my clothes?"

She almost laughed, their cloths had been almost completely burned off them the night before. They had been thrown out. "I'm sorry J4; your cloths were destroyed in the accident last night. They were thrown out. We can get you new ones though if you want."

That was it! This nutty nurse had to stop calling him by a freakin' number. "Listen lady, apparently you or someone else saved us, so thanks. But if you call me that one more time and I am going to lose it! My name is not J4 or whatever you want to call me, my name is Jake and I suggest that you start calling me it."

All the noise was waking 3L, he groaned and rolled over. J4 was by his side in an instant. The nurse took the opportunity to leave to room. Something was seriously wrong with J4 at least. They were not programmed to feel extensive anger like that.

J4 was helping his 'brother' sit up. "Hey El, you ok man? That must have been some night we had, to land us both in the hospital like this."

3L nodded, and instantly regretted doing so, his head was pounding. "Uhg, how much did I have to drink last night? Remind me never to do it again, my head feels like it's going to explode." His 'hangover' was so bad that the bright light coming in through the window was causing his eyes to hurt. "Hey, Jake, can you close the blinds man, it hurts." His hands groped for his glasses, "Jake, where are my glasses, I need them man, my eyes, the sun, it hurts."

J4 shook his head, "sorry El, whatever happened last night ruined our cloths, the nurse said so. As soon as she gets back though, I'm going to ask her for a new pair for each of us."

The nurse on the other hand was talking to 'Dr'. Williams, he was a specialist in taking care of the androids that lived in the area. Normal doctors couldn't fix them up, so there was a branch of specialists that did so.

"Doctor there is something seriously wrong with them, or at least J4, when I called him by his number he got very angry with me. Anger is an emotion that they were not programmed with, it's in their files. And he told me that his name was Jake. The same name that 3L was calling in his 'sleep' last night after they were brought in. I am scared Doctor, there is something very wrong here."

Dr. Williams folded his hands on his desk, this was an interesting case. Several androids had been brought in over the years for electric shocks. It was nothing new, but this was the first case he had ever heard of where it completely wiped their memories like that. No, it didn't really wipe them as much as it _replaced_ them. They were going to have to proceed with caution. He looked back up at the nurse, "Here is what we are going to do, for now, humor them. Call them by whatever we want. We need to see how much they remember and how much has been changed. And get them some new cloths. I don't think that they will do anything to hurt you, but if it makes you feel better you can have someone else with you. When you get the chance bring them down to one of the labs so that we can run some tests, I would like to see how this happened to avoid in the future."

The nurse nodded and left the room, she wasn't really scared that they would hurt her, 'Jake' didn't seem like he was going to hurt her, just angry that she had called him a number. When she got to their room she paused for a moment at the door and took several deep breathes. _Remember, _she told herself, _Jake, not J4, and wait so see what the other one has chosen for his name. Play along with them. And don't freak out over their eyes._ Then she walked in.

J4, it seemed had closed the blinds, the other one, whatever he called himself, was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He looked up when she walked in; it took all the nurses willpower not to flinch at the sight of his eyes. She decided to introduce herself to him. "Uh, hi. I'm Nurse Becky, Rebecca. Your partner said that you two would be needing new cloths, so what do you need, I can get it for you." It all came out in a rush, she was more nervous then she had originally thought. He simply smiled.

"I'm Elwood, and that's not my partner, he's my brother. As for cloths, we would like two plain black suits, two black fedoras, and two black pairs of ray-bans."

"I don't know…"

"Elwood." He supplied again.

"Right, Elwood, that sounds like it might be expensive."

"Ok, then. Just the hats and glasses then, we can get the rest ourselves."

Rebecca nodded, she could do that, but why where the hats and glasses more important than pants and shirts.

J4 chose that moment to come back in, arms loaded with food. He had apparently been down in the cafeteria. He had chicken and ribs as well as toast for 3L and a coke for himself. Becky's jaw dropped, she knew that androids could eat, but, that much?

When he sat down 3L explained the clothes situation to him.

"Sure, sure, we can get the rest; just you find two black fedoras and two pairs of black ray-bans."

Becky nodded and left to report her findings to Dr. Williams.

"Tell me again what they are calling themselves?"

"Jake and Elwood, they wanted two black suits, fedora hats, ray-bans sunglasses. When I said that it would be too expensive they both agreed to just take the hats and sunglasses. Saying they would get the rest themselves."

Dr. Williams was nodding as she dutifully told her story. When she was done he picked up the phone by his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling the police, by a non-emergency number. I am going to ask them to search their records for any Jake and Elwood's, they have much better records than us and it might shed some light on this story."

The phone picked up on the second ring.

"_Chicago Police how can we help you?"_

"Hi, I have two androids here that suffered an accident last night. They were severely electrocuted and this morning it had been found that their memories have been damaged. They are telling us that their names are Elwood and Jake. I am calling to see if there have ever been two brothers by those names at any point in history."

"_We can do that for your Doctor…"_

"Williams, Henry Williams."

"_I will call you if anything comes up."_

"Thank you very much Officer."

Becky was watching him as he hung up the phone, "Well?"

"They are running a search of the records as we speak; the Officer said that they will give us a call when anything comes up. It won't take more than a few minutes. But in the mean time, why don't you go see if you can find them hats and glasses." it was obviously an order not a request. Not that Nurse Becky minded she was used to it by now; she did after all work in a hospital.

She wasn't gone long before the phone rang; Doctor Williams eagerly picked it up. "Doctor Henry Williams office how can I help you? Oh hi Officer_."_

"_Doctor Williams, we have several records of men with the names Jake and Elwood, but only a few were brothers. There is one case in particular that I find very interesting."_

"Yes?"

"_During the late 1970's to the early 1980's there were two young men by the names of Jake and Elwood Blues, they were brothers as well as Chicago's worst criminals of the time."_

That news was less then encouraging if what Doctor Williams thought was true, it wasn't good at all.

"Yes Officer, carry on."

"_As I was saying, they were the worst criminals in the city, but the interesting thing is that they were not shall I say, mean people. They broke the law on an almost daily basis, but they were not evil. The only time on record that other people were injured was when they were trying to get money to save the orphanage where they grew up."_

"And how did this happen?" the last thing that Doctor Williams wanted in his hospital was two dangerous criminals, if what he suspected was true.

"_I won't tell you the whole story sir, but apparently when the police at the time got involved, there were several resulting car chases, lots of police cars got wrecked, as a matter of fact every car in the city got wrecked, there were several injuries resulting but nothing too serious."_

"Oh, well, that's good news."

"_If you want to know the whole history there was a movie made of the two young men after they were arrested. They were so popular and what they did was so outrageous that it was turned into a movie. The Brothers are portrayed by then up and coming actors John Belushi and Dan Akroyd."_

Now things were beginning to click into place, a movie with two men that have the same names the androids were using. "Thank you Officer, I will look into it."

Now to get those droids and run a few tests on them.


	2. I can't turn you loose

Doctor Williams walked into the room where J4 and 3L were being kept. The two droids were sitting on their beds talking to each other. J4's back was to him, so it was 3L that saw him first and stopped talking. The Doctor, who was still standing in the door way, realized why the nurse had been so unnerved. With the change in eye color and they way they acted, made it impossible to tell that they were not human. The only reason he could tell was because he already knew. He held up the hats and glasses that the nurse had handed him. She had been called away to help someone else, though he suspected that she just wanted to get away from them. "I got your stuff."

3L hopped up and grabbed them. "Thanks", he said as he put his stuff on and tossed Jake his. The stuff fit perfectly, it was a type of fabric that was made to fit all sizes. When you put it on it automatically resized itself to you. Both androids visibly relaxed now that their eyes were covered and they had hats on. They were also much more willing to talk.

"The nurse said that we could leave as soon as you checked us over, sooo, we would like to leave as soon as possible." J4 was in a big hurry to get out of the hospital, it was making him feel uncomfortable.

Doctor Williams was waiting for this, "Of course, follow me." He led them to one of the triage rooms down the hall to look them over. "Please, take a seat."

They sat in the two chairs provided and looked around. It wasn't a very big place, but almost every square inch was filled with tools of some sort.

"Just make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right back." Dr. Williams informed them. The then turned on his heel and marched smartly out of the room.

As soon as he was gone 3L stood up and started looking at everything, seeing if there was anything that might come in handy. He eventually looked over at J4, "Man, I don't know what half this stuff is. These don't look like any medical tools I've heard of." He held up what looked like a screw driver, "I don't know what that crazy Doctor plans on doing, but there is no way that I'm gonna stick around to find out!"

They were about to just up and leave the room then but they heard voices outside the door and thought it better to wait a moment.

"_We are going to have to find some way to run these tests without making them suspicious, and they are going to have to be…"_

Both androids looked at each other, "Tests?" Gulped 3L.

"Without us getting suspicious?" Responded J4. That was the part that he thought most important, whenever a person, especially a doctor wanted to do something without you getting suspicious, that was bad.

"That's it, time to leave." 3L started hunting around the room for something flammable to create a distraction. After a couple moments he grabbed a container of oxygen, some rags, and a lighter that some careless person had left behind. When he stood up with his arms full of stuff J4 took several steps back. There was no way that whatever he had planned could end well, for any parties involved.

3L stuffed the rags down into the hose attached to the oxygen and was ready to light the whole thing on fire.

"You might want to open the doors," He said, "This could get messy."

J4 poked his head out the door to be sure that there was nobody in the immediate area. "All clear."

3L nodded and light the rags on fire, being very careful to keep it pointed far away from his 'brother'. When the rags were burning nicely he flipped the switch on the oxygen and the whole thing became a blowtorch. The heat caused every sprinkler in the building to go off; it was a form of controlled chaos. And they loved it; people were running every which way to find what was going on. 3L propped his blowtorch on a chair to keep it pointed at the room's sprinkler. When that was done he nodded to J4, who was standing in the doorway to avoid all the water.

"Lets get outta here; I don't want to be around when they figure out what's going on."

They ran out the door and started trying to find their way out through the maze of halls, several times having to duck onto rooms to avoid nurses and other personnel running around. They finally found a sign pointing them to the exit, and made a dash to get out the door. On the way they bumped into a lady that was coming in, she had stopped in the doorway when she saw all the water coming down the ceiling and dripping down the walls. She turned to watch them as they disappeared down the street. Almost as soon as they were gone Doctor Williams ran past looking for them, the woman grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me; do know where I can find Doctor Henry Williams?"

"That's me."

"I'm Officer Miranda Wright, I spoke to you on the phone earlier…"

"Yes, yes. How can I help you?" he didn't want to be talking to anyone at the moment, just turn off all the water, find whoever was responsible, and get those droids.

"I became curious about what was going on here, after you started asking about the Blues Brothers, and your androids with the damaged memories. I want to know what is going on here."

"Well, at the moment we are unable to find them. I got them into the triage room and soon after I left all the sprinklers in the building went off. We have been running around trying to turn them off for the last ten minutes."

"Were your androids wearing black hats and glasses by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"They ran out the door and down the street as I was walking in. I think they might have been the ones who made the system go crazy."

In another part of the city J4 and 3L stopped running. "I think we're far enough away that they won't find us." Said Jake.

"In that case," mused 3L, "Why don't we find some clothes?"

"How are we going to pay for it? We don't have any money."

In answer 3L pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. "We don't, but the Doctor was kind enough to give us a loan." He opened it up and started counting the money, "There is about two-hundred dollars here. And if we need more there are also a few cash cards."

J4 nodded and smiled, there was no end to the surprises his partner pulled on him. They continued walking down the road until they came to a shop that looked like it was what they wanted. 3L lead the way in and started hunting around for clothes. A clerk walked over to help, that was after all what she got paid for. She was followed by a droid that was basically a cash register on wheels. It was around three feet tall and was wide in the chest area where the computer and money was kept. It had a squarish head and the usual yellow eyes. The 'brothers' turned when they heard them approaching.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the clerk.

J4 looked around, there were not doctors or policemen in sight, and who could refuse a lady anyway?

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we have a business meeting later tonight and we need some suits. Do you think you could help us?"

"Right this way." She started walking to the other end of the store, J3 and 3L took one more look around for the hospital personnel and followed. Once they reached the suits section it was only a matter of finding ones they liked. The clerk kept refusing their requests for something simple and continuously pulled out the fanciest things she could find. Until 3L lost his patience and stomped off to return moments later with two plain black dress suits. None of that embroidery and fancy crap she had been trying to get them to wear. He handed one to J4 and they ducked into the dressing rooms to change. After they were changed the droids walked out of the dressing rooms to pay for their new outfits. Only to see several doctors and one very suspicious police officer walk in the front. Before they could duck or otherwise hide they were greeted with shouts of, "There they are! Get them!"

Without paying for anything J4 and 3L turned around and headed for the back of the store as fast as they could without tipping off the other shoppers, with the other party in close pursuit. As they ran they grabbed peoples shopping carts, or other cloths racks and shoved them in the way, trying to keep distance between them and everybody else. It didn't work, they were gaining. When everyone got close enough J4 grabbed a rack of cloths that was on wheels and whipped it down the aisle after them. 3L caught onto the idea and looked around for something to pull down or otherwise use to slow down the pursuers. He eventually found what he was looking for, a nice big shelf covered with lots of clothes that the other party could get tangled in, not to mention that the shelf itself was very heavy.

"Jake, Jake, help me out with this will ya?"

J4 looked back at him and jogged over. He saw what 3L was trying to do and leaned against it, their combined weight was enough to send it toppling over onto the doctors and nurses.

Doctor Williams saw what they were going to do and tried without success to get out of the way. The only person who was able to avoid the avalanche of clothes and shelf was Officer Wright, and that was simply because she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

The clerk came running up to everyone, gasping for breath. "What are you doing?!" She shrieked loud enough to cause everyone to hold their ears. "You've ruined the store! If this isn't cleaned up my boss will fire me."

"Well, if you need to know," Snapped Doctor Williams, "Those, 'men'…"

He never got to finish as Officer Wright covered his mouth with her hands, "They don't need to know that," She hissed in his ear, out loud she said, "Those men are dangerous criminals, they almost set the hospital on fire, and you saw what they did to the store."

"If they are criminals, then why are there a bunch of nurses and doctors chasing them and only one cop?"

"You heard me, they were at the hospital, and I was the only cop there at the time. No more questions!"

By then J4 and 3L were out the back door and running as fast as they could down the street, again.

Doctor Williams reached to door just in time to have it slam in his face. "Dam, there has to be a way to catch those two. They shouldn't have done that, it's not in their programming."

Nurse Becky walked up behind him, "Doctor, I think it's safe to say that their programming is not longer part of the picture, they have done lots of things that are 'not in their programming'. So I think it's time we try a different approach."

"What do you mean?"

Officer Wright had the answer to that one, "Sir, they're musicians, how hard can it be?"


	3. Band Introduction

_OK here it is. Thanks to those of you that have read and/or posted reviews. Those help me a lot in letting me know what you like and what you don't for future chapters. So, yeah, read on and enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: **Jake and Elwood are not mine. Just everybody else. So please don't sue.

Doctor Williams looked at Officer Wright, "What do you mean that it can't be hard to catch them? You saw what they did to the store, and to us. They are clearly malfunctioning."

"I mean what I said Doctor, they're droids first off, so they aren't too smart for one thing, and for another, they're musicians, so what are they going to do? Play of course! All we have to do is find out where and when. How hard can that be? Once we know we simply catch them as they walk in the door, or out if we want to hear them play. It's simple, it's foolproof."

Everyone within hearing was nodding. There was nothing that could go wrong, but then again, none of them had done their homework on the notoriously hard-to-catch Blues Brothers.

Doctor Williams saw that there was a vending machine around the corner of the hall-way that they were walking down. He reached into his pocket for his money and didn't find the money or the wallet that it usually resided in. "Officer Wright? I think that I might have been robbed," he said as he reached into his other pocket and found nothing there. "And I think I have a good idea who did it."

J4 ducked around a corner, there seemed to be no end to those damned security droids. That lady at the store must have alerted them. Soon after they had left the store they had rounded a corner and almost run into about fifty of the things. He leaned against the side of the building and suddenly realized that 3L wasn't with him anymore. Poking his head back out J4 saw him, across the street admiring a bunch of cars. He clearly had the intention of acquiring one for himself. What he didn't see was the hoard of security droids heading towards him.

"Elwood!" Jake whispered, then louder, "Elwood, get over here, now."

Either 3L didn't hear or he didn't care with all the nice cars around, especially a few really fast looking police cars. As he walked past one he saw something in its rearview mirror, it made him look behind himself, "Oh shit!" there had to be at least twenty security droids back there, and they were getting closer. With only one target in view they were all heading for it. And the target started running, fast.

As 3L ran past, J4 grabbed his arm and drug him into the ally. The droids, which were very stupid for something made to catch criminals, kept right on going.

"That was stupid motorhead! You knew they were after us, and you still stopped to look at cars! Why do you do this to me?'

"Because those are nice cars."

"Elwood you robot! Can't you think of anything besides cars? You almost got put in the joint, and for what? Looking at cars when you were supposed to be running!"

"Don't yell at me, I wanted to get an escape vehicle if you will, better than running." For 3L that was a long speech, and as with any lengthy sentence he ever cared to put together, it made sense. Driving would be better than running if they were wanted by the cops, and those crazy doctors. Funny though, they didn't even know what they were wanted for. Other than making a mess at the store, but they were being chased before that. Not that it mattered, just as long as they didn't get caught. Very quickly the droids were back, they had been notified that there was a stolen wallet. Every wallet had a microchip in it that allowed its location to be tracked if it is stolen. And at the moment, 3L had it and the chip in his pocket. Until he got rid of it, it was going to be very hard to be rid of their friends.

Back at the hospital things were just starting to get back into order. Dr. Williams had seen the mess that 3L had made in the triage room. And all the missing tools that were invariably in his pockets or some other convenient place until he could get hold of a briefcase. To keep himself from going insane over everything he went in search of Nurse Becky. He found her in the lounge on the couch with copies of old newspapers from the 1980's. At the moment she was very absorbed on the front page of one of them. Curious about what she could want with papers over a hundred years old he walked over.

"What are you doing?"

"Remember what Officer Wright had said? About those two crazy blues musicians? I decided to do a bit of research. Look at the front page." She handed him the paper. On the front page was a blown up picture of what looked like fifty-some police cars smashed under the old El train. The caption read, "City tow trucks clean up the debris after the chaos of one of the many high speed chases." That couldn't be good. There were other pictures as well, one of another police car in the back of a semi-truck, and another one of more cars, as well as fire trucks, ambulances, SWAT trucks, and even a tank outside the Cook County Building. Curios he read the whole article, it didn't make him feel any better.

"We gotta catch those two before something like this happens! Personally I don't want to end up like those cops!"

He threw the paper down and rushed out of the room to think up a plan.

J4 looked behind them for around the hundredth time in the last five minutes, yep. Still back there. No matter how many twists and turns they took there was no shaking their pursuers. Finally he decided that they needed to split up and try to separate the droids. And possibly lead them around to crash into each other later. "Elwood."

"Yeah Jake?"

"We need to split up." He hoped that the droids back there would be dumb enough to not understand what they were saying. It wouldn't be good to tell your plans to the people, or things, chasing you. When they came to the next side street he motioned 3L off to the left, and he ran the other way. Without a backwards glance Elwood ducked around the corner and kept running. This was getting ridiculous. J4 hadn't gone more than twenty yards before he realized the lack of sound behind him. Turning around he noticed that, once again the droids had given up chasing him in favor of his 'brother'. He was worried about 3L, but thought that he could take care of himself. Then he decided to make the most of the situation and walked over to a street vendor, 3L had given him some money out of the wallet and there was nothing like a good hard run to make you hungry.

Meantime 3L was getting very tired of this game of tag, or keep-away, or whatever it was. He wasn't enjoying it and him without his briefcase. Suddenly he spied a business man walking past with one, spinning around in mid stride he moved to grab it. As he was doing so the police droids kept going right on past him, to crash into the side of the Chicago/Internationals exchange building. He kept right on going as he grabbed the man's briefcase right out of his hands.

"Thanks."He said as he grabbed it. Now things could get real interesting he thought as he made his getaway. He had gone maybe a block when he heard a beeping sound start. He looked down; it was coming from his back pants pocket, the same one that the doctor's wallet was in. He stopped and sat down on a bench at the public transport stop to check it out. Opening the wallet he looked it over for something that could cause the sound. It didn't take him long to find the tracking beacon that was placed in with a few of the credit cards. He felt like he could have kicked himself for missing it. "Well," he mumbled, "that explains why they were after me this whole time and not Jake." He dug through his pockets and an impressive array of stuff was dumped onto the bench next to him. Earning 3L confused and wide-eyed looks from passersby. 3L finally decided on the screwdriver looking tool that he had found in the triage room, and began to forcibly take out the tracking beacon. When it was out he transferred all the tools from the bench to the briefcase, after taking a look to see if it had anything interesting in it. It didn't, just lots of legal papers and contracts and such. They were dumped out without a seconds thought.

It took some time to find J4 again, after getting his bagel and slice of Chicago deep dish pizza he had started wandering. 3L found him standing at one of the open bars around town. They were bars that had one wall open so that people walking down the streets could stop and watch the band that was playing and hear the music. 3L jogged up. His systems were beginning to overheat from all the running he had been doing that day. As soon as he stopped running he leaned against the wall and started gasping, his systems needed air. Of course all he thought was that he was out of breath, it was almost the same thing. When he could 'breath' easy again he stood up to see what had "Jake's" attention. There was a band setting up on the stage, they looked like new guys just starting out, this should be interesting.

"Where were you Elwood? You were gone for close to half an hour."

3L just glared at him through his Ray-Bans. "Looks who's talking. You say to split up; all those police droids follow me."

"So. You can take care of yourself. Where'd you get the briefcase, it's nice."

"Found it." He opened it up to show him all the things that were in it. There were a few tools from the triage room, including the screwdriver looking thing and a nice sharp scalpel. The band on the stage was starting their first tune. It was some horrible cross between disco and some modern _something_. Whatever it was though they didn't care. Jake and Elwood covered their ears and were nearly bent double. It was Horrible!

"What _is _that?!" Jake asked his 'brother', "It sounds like something's dying. Like my eardrums for example."

The people around them were cheering like it was the greatest thing they had ever heard, but most of them that were doing so had earplugs in. Maybe it wasn't that bands first time playing there after all. J4 seemed like he was ready to burst in there and bust some of those instruments. But it seemed like a waste. The singer wasn't so bad. And they weren't really bad players; they just needed a new sound. That, and the fact that they weren't working together, it seemed like each man was doing his own thing and that they just happened to be in the same room. And it gave J4 an idea. He pulled 3L out of earshot of the music to talk to him.

"Hey man, what do you think of those guys?"

"Well…" he wanted to say the right thing. "Well, I don't think that they're too bad. Just…uh…playin' bad music. And they don't…uh…well, they don't play well together. But that could be fixed I guess."

"That's what I thought. So, I'm gonna help them with their sound. These people need something to listen too besides all that weird disco crap." 3L was nodding, sounded good to him.

They waited until after the band had played a few sets and then went in search of them. The band was backstage packing their instruments, they were very well aware that they didn't play well together. And they were very interested in placing the blame. The two droids stood outside the door and listened, thinking it best to wait for the argument to wind down first.

"_You were setting the wrong beat! What kind of drummer are you? How are the rest of us supposed to play right, if you set a beat as fast as the Indy 500, none of us are race cars you know!"_

"_Oh yeah? Is that what you think? Have you ever tried playing without a drummer? You could speed up a little too ya know."_

"_Guys please, don't do this, not now. This is only our second time here. We can at least try to get along. I'm sure we'll get better."_

Well, thought J4, this seems like as good a time as any to join the party. He nudged 3L's arm and they walked in. All arguments ceased as soon as they knocked. It was like a well rehearsed play, all be nice for the man with the money.

"Good afternoon," J4 began, "I'm Jake and this is my partner Elwood. We heard you play today and as we are in need of a band we would like to hire you."

They all looked at each other, was this turkey mad? If he had heard them play then he must be deaf or not know music at all. But who were they to argue with someone who was willing to pay them? Dave, the lead singer and also guitarist spoke up, "What is in it for us? We got a well paying gig here. Why should we leave? Tell me that."

J4 didn't miss a beat, "Well, I'll admit, we were not too impressed with your playing, you all play well separately, but you need to get it together as an act. So we would be willing to split money made…as well as teach you how to play like a real band. No more of this separate schedule crap, you won't get many gigs that way I can tell you."

The band members spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes, were these guys for real? And what was in it for them. The band knew what they were getting, but what about the two honkies in the suits. Why were they willing to help them?

Finally they turned around, Dave was spokesman again. "What the hey, why not. It's not like we got anything better to do. Ok we're in."

J4 smiled his hustler's smile, things were moving along perfectly.

**A/N **_Sorry if you think the chapter is a little short, had a hard time coming up with ideas. But the next one will be longer I promise. ;)_


	4. From the Bottom

_Ok, well that took some time. I had a major writer's block there for a bit, combine that with Christmas and you have a big problem. Anyway...it's up now and I hope you all enjoy it, thanks to those of you that leave reviews, they let me know what you like and don't like for future chapters._

**Disclaimer: **Jake and Elwood are not mine, but everyone else is, so please don't sue

J4 and 3L left after giving the band instructions to meet them at the bar later that night. They decided that it wouldn't be the greatest of all ideas to go back to their old apartment with the cops and doctors looking for them, so to kill time they went over to a local music shop to look at sheet music and listen to a few of the song chips, get a few ideas that could slowly ease the band into playing _real _music as they thought of it. It was a long walk to the store, and the idea of a car was growing in 3L's mind, he really hated all the walking.

Both droids 'breathed' a sigh of relief as they walked in the door. They had made it without any problems with their 'friends'. Every head in the story turned to look at the two men in the suits, nobody wore that stuff anymore. Except of course for undertakers, FBI, CIA, or if you were crazy those folks with the MIB convention that was in town. J4 and 3L were well aware of everybody staring at them. They just looked straight ahead and searched for some good blues music. And they came up dry. There was all sorts of modern music, heavy metal that was heavy enough to break your eardrums, and other music styles such as wiz, and the ever present pop. But no blues.

With no other options J4 lead the way over to the counter to speak to the guy in charge. The two droids reached the counter and 3L pressed the buzzer as there was nobody there at the moment. Instead of a man or woman the being in charge of the store there was a tall droid on wheels. It had three digits on each hand and a small hat on its head, as well as the customary yellow eyes that the other two were lacking. It spoke in a flat emotionless voice, "Can I help you sirs?"

3L nodded and J4 spoke, "We're looking for some Blues music, do you have any?" if the droid could have laughed it would have. Anyone else that was within earshot was laughing; one man almost dropped the music chip that he was holding as he fell against the shelf almost gasping for air.

The droid was running Blues music through its files on the songs sold at the store. And it came up empty, the last Blues song that had been sold there was around the year 2035, over eight-hundred years ago. It told them that, and their jaws dropped. The man behind them was on the floor now, but what he found funny they could only imagine.

"You two suckers," he gasped, "what you want Blues music for? Nobody listens to that junk anymore. You want Blues music you should go to the library and look in the classical music department. Heck they might not even have it there! Blues was pretty much out by the year 2006, everybody knows that, 'sept you of course. You're better off not even trying!"

3L looked at J4; well, off to the library. He grabbed him, by the sleeve of his jacket and drug him out of the store. J4 looked like he had seen a ghost, a world without Blues music? It was unthinkable.

He didn't say a word until they were inside the library, and then he almost got thrown out for shouting. He was not happy to be looking through the archives section of the and made it known to half the city. They both had to look long and hard to find anything, but eventually the found some records, tapes, and CD's by Muddy Waters, and B. B. King, as well as J4's personal favorite, the Downchild Blues Band. "This should be good," he said in a nice indoor voice that time, "Let's get out of here, it's depressing." Elwood nodded and followed him to the door.

As they went to leave a buzzer went off. After being chased around the city it was understandable that they jumped, looking for anyone that was after them. The lady behind the counter stomped over to them. She was almost as tall as 3L and just as thin. She had hazel eyes and muddy brown hair. And she looked like she was trying to melt them where they stood with her glare.

"I understand that this is a free library", she snapped, "But that doesn't mean that you can leave without checking things out. She looked at J4, "You," she snarled, "You just can't seem to behave, you do realize that you have broken pretty much every rule we have here don't you? I should call the cops and have you arrested for disturbing the peace. But I won't, now, follow me." She turned around after glaring at them one more time, it made 3L nervous. Memories of Camille danced in his head. J4 on the other hand was counting his blessings at having found such a nice looking lady, and without any weapons in sight. She looked so cute when she was mad. With a shrug both droids followed her. She stepped behind her desk again and glared at them, "Now, would you two care to explain what it is that you are taking from the library and why you are taking it without permission?"

3L was still tongue tied, so to speak, and decided it best to say nothing. J4 on the other hand leaned forward onto the desk and arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, you see, we are students at the University and we are doing a research project on the classical forms of music for our history class." The words came easily from his mouth, like a well rehearsed skit, or movie, "See, we were already here and then I realized that my library chip was in my other pair of pants, and El's wallet was stolen the other day. Whoever took it must have removed the chip because the police haven't found it yet. That's why we were just taking the things, I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, is there a way that we can still borrow these?"

He still hadn't moved from his spot at the end of her desk, she liked him, he was sure of it. It had not occurred to her that they were both droids, heck they didn't even know. But she did know that there were two nice gentlemen there doing research and they didn't have library chips.

"Well…" she said after a moment's deliberation, "I guess that I could allow you to use them, I can put it under the Universities account. As long as you are using them for research I guess there shouldn't be a problem. All I need to know is what frat house you are with." J4 thought fast, "Delta house." He replied with only a slight hesitation. She nodded and put it into the computer, J4 was so happy at winning that he did something that he rarely did, even for 3L, he smiled. A big genuine happy smile.

"Thanks," he said, "You won't be sorry." Then he gathered 3L and the music and walked out the door.

And only ten minutes later the happy mood was gone, "Elwood, we need a car."

"Yeaaaup."

0O0o0o0o0o0o

Doctor Williams was on the phone with Officer Wright again. Catching these droids was becoming an obsession for the both of them. One of the biggest reasons of course was the damage that they could cause. Another was the research that could be done! He was giddy just thinking about it, droids that didn't know they were droids; they thought they were real people in history. Officer Wright was thinking of the damage yes, and also of other problems. What if the droids ran into decedents of the _real _Jake and Elwood? That could get messy. She cringed that the thought. Maybe there was a way to trace the family and warn them of the situation at hand, no. That would just cause undo alarm, why bother them? She thought about it, what were the chances that they really would run into them? But then again, what were the chances of the situation they all found themselves in even happening in the first place. She sighed, no calling the family unless there was a definitive need to do so.

They were attempting to figure out where they were going to play, and how to catch them once they did so. After running through the department store and being shown the newspaper articles both the Doctor and Officer were not taking any chances.

Officer Wright sighed, "There are no two ways around this Sir, we may have to deactivate them in the capture. They may prove to be more dangerous than you realize, I don't want any of my people getting hurt."

There was an audible pause on the other end, "…only if there is no other way, I want those droids for studies, think of the possibilities. A whole new style of artificial intelligence based off of their design."

Miranda Wright sighed again, how was she going to get this guy to understand how dangerous their situation was? Maybe would be better to let him come to that understanding in his own time, she was sure it would hit him eventually.

OoOoOoOoOo

J4 sat on a bench and a park where what used to be the Museum of Science and Industry stood. The museum had been torn down over a hundred years ago and a park created where it once stood. Technology had gotten far ahead of what the small museum could offer, it was torn down and a larger one made on the other side of the city. It didn't bother J4 though; he had a nice view of the lake, and a bit of privacy for thinking.

He was trying to imagine a world without blues music, and wasn't doing very well. Blues, R&B, and Soul had always been very fragile candles, and it looked now like they had finally been snuffed out. But how could it have happened? Blues music had been the stuff that moved the world through all its tough times; if the music was gone it was like the world's light had been turned off. Was that what the world had come to? Recycled, digitally-sampled techno-grooves?

"Well", he said to himself, "if the lights are off, it's is only a matter of turning them back on. There's our mission, bring back the blues."

Now that J4 had a mission he was feeling much better about himself, but they were going to need more music. Three records were not going to be enough. And that meant another trip to the library; he only hoped that the cute lady behind the desk didn't realize that she had been tricked conned, they didn't need her mad at them as well.

He was just begining to wonder what was taking 3L so long to get back when he heard a car horn. Turning around he saw his 'brother' standing next to a very nice, new, looking car. It was nice, like all future cars are, and it was fast, easily able to clock 200 mph. It didn't fly, none of the future cars flew, as there had been far too many cases of cars crashing into people's windows, so those had been outlawed. But it was a sweet ride none-the-less.

3L got in and sat behind the wheel smiling like a school boy. "Well", he said, "You like it?"

"If this is another cop car…" he let the threat hang.

"Nope, but it's just as fast."

"Good, then let's go." He didn't bother asking where or how he had gotten it; he probably didn't want to know. It was just one of those things that you didn't ask. With the newly acquired car it was only a matter of minutes before they were back at the library, J4 had explained along the way what their new mission was, and Elwood had readily agreed that they were going to need lots more music.

The same lady was behind the desk when they walked in. Both watched for her reaction if she saw them and got angry. Thankfully she didn't look up. It was much easier to find what they were looking for this time. Jake looked at all the CD's and records, there were far too many to take them all. So he had to make the painful decision to take only a few. And if that was the case, then they would search and find only the best.

The lady behind the desk heard them arguing about what songs to bring, 3L wanted rawhide, because it was something kinda familiar that could ease the crowd into a new style, and because he thought that the look on his partners face when he had to sing it was priceless. But he wasn't going to admit it, J4, as was expected, wouldn't have it.

She walked over, "You two again? What are you looking for now? Oh, and by the way, there is no such thing as "Delta House" at the College. What are you _really _up too?"

J4's mind was racing to think up a good solid lie, but 3L was already way ahead of him with the truth. Or at least the parts that they saw as truths.

"Ya see, we're musicians. We play blues music, so we came here to get some old CDs and records to play. As for why we tried to walk out before, we uh…don't have any library chips, so like uh…just don't call the cops."

"Why shouldn't I try to call the cops, you two tried to steal from here rather than gets chips, then you lied to me, how do I know that you're not lying now?"

Now it was 3L's turn to be charming. He leaned forward with one arm on the table, much like J4 had done last time they were there. "Well, we have no idea why the cops are after us. We tried to take the music because this is a library after all, and if we gave out our info the cops would come here looking for us. And lastly there is no way for you to know I'm not lying." Normally he didn't talk that much, but he felt that they could not afford to get too many people mad at them; besides, there was something about the girl that he liked.

J4 just glared at his partner for having been out-done, and by someone that he considered to be his younger brother too.

OoOoOoOo

The first step in finding where J4 and 3L were going to play was locating their old apartment. The police kept records on the whereabouts of all the androids in Chicago, so that part at least was easy. The hard part was looking for anything of importance. It appeared that neither of the droids had been there since their un-official release from the hospital.

the apartment was small, as the tenents were droids and therefore didn't have much in the way of money. There were two beds on either side of the room, a small fridge (as droids ate mostly for show), a toaster and microwave, and a T.V. There wasn't much in the way of chairs of other furniture, it seemed like they used the beds as chairs and couches.

All eyes were on the doctor. "Well, this is what happens when you jump on the band wagon, so to speak Sir. We burst in on them in the store and scared them off."

Doctor Williams went on the defensive, "Well exuuuuuse me _princess!_" He spat at Officer Wright. "I'm sorry for being upset over the state of my hospital! And you were just as willing to help me then! But no, as soon as we hit a roadblock everyone is mad at me!"

Nurse Becky was sitting in thier only real chair. By the window, she was watching a street band down below. She didn't like all the yelling and was doing her best to ignore it all. But watching the band gave her an idea. "Umm, guys."

The yelling stopped to listen to her, the note of nervousness in her voice had caught their attention.

"Has anyone thought of contacting the old band that they played with?"

**A/N: If anyone knows how to do page breaks that would be a BIG help, thats what the little Oo's are for.**


	5. Flip Flop and Fly

BB3K 5

There were two doctors (not counting Becky), five human cops and two droid cops, as well as two dogs crammed into the small closet sized apartment, and they were all staring at Becky.

Nobody had thought to contact the old band members that 3L and J4 had played with, the cops were all cursing at how stupid they had been. A nurse had come up with the idea before they did. Officer Wright turned to the two droids who were standing by the door.

"You," she said pointing to the one on the left, "Fives, I want you to go with Jack and Dan. See if you can locate the band." Fives, the droid was tall with sandy blond hair and a slightly dark complexion. He also wore shades over his yellow eyes as he found that most people respected him more if it was not outright obvious that he was a droid. He gathered the doctor, Jack Michaels, and one of the human cops, Dan Stroh on his way out the door.

That left everyone else inside the building figuring out what to do for their next move. Nurse Becky had gone back to looking out the window. Doctor Williams and Officer Wright were standing around avoiding each other's gaze. And the last few cops were poking around at things in an attempt to seem busy. It was an uncomfortable silence.

The youngest cop, Nick, tried to distract everyone with a game. He held up and electronic deck of playing cards, "Hey! Anyone up for a game of Saabacc?"

Now everyone's eyes were trained on him. Seven, the other droid that was with the team spoke up. "You…wish, to play a game of chance while on duty. With the suspects' cards?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

Janai, who was the other woman cop in the room, was quickly losing her patience. "Oh shut up Data!" She snapped, she was also a history buff.

Seven glanced at her with a look of pure confusion. "Why do you insist on calling me by that strange name?"

She rolled her eyes; that was the main reason she didn't get along well with the droids, they had no sense of humor.

OoOoOoOoOo

J4 and 3L pulled up in front of an antique shop, they had quickly realized that they would need a record player and CD player for all the music they had gotten from the lady at the library. J4 was in a hurry and had actually _encouraged _3L to drive faster rather than yelling at him about it. 3L had of curse enjoyed himself quite a bit and milked it for all it was worth. He braked to Bluesmobile and parked it in front of the store.

They got out and walked into the store, J4 was in a hurry and made a bee line for the desk at the back of the store where he was sure that whoever was running the place spent their days. When he didn't see anyone there J4 pounded on an antique bell that was one the desk. Possibly a little too hard as he heard something break.

The man that ran the store was in a back room at the moment looking at some old manuscripts. He looked up when he heard the buzzer, and flinched when the bell rang louder than was necessary. Poking his head out the man almost had a heart attack. It was those same two droids that had the accident a few nights before, only this time they were dressed identically in black suits, sunglasses, hats and ties. The man felt like he was looking at ghosts, or that the boys had stepped right out of his T.V set.

After taking a few deep breaths he walked out. "H-Hello boys, how can I help you?" He almost kicked himself for stuttering.

"Yes you can. We need two CD players, and eight track, and a record player. And we're in a hurry."

"Why do you need two CD players?"

"One is for the car." The man nodded and looked out the window for the car. He spotted it parked half on the side walk and half on the street. It looked like a brand new car, and he decided that the less he knew about it the better.

El was paying absolutely no attention to what was going on. He walked up and down the aisles checking everything out. He took note of a few things, but nothing really caught his eye.

J4 was still babbling on with the man, talking about prices and such.

3L continued walking along until he spotted an old Timex digital watch. He picked it up and examined it from all angles, and then looked at the watch on his wrist. Liking the old one better he switched watches and placed the one he was wearing in its place.

Figuring that J4 was probably done talking to the man he started heading back to where they were. After all, 3L had the money in his pocket; he didn't trust J4 to not spend it on girls or lights.

J4 had just finished hassling over prices with the man. As soon as 3L reappeared he held out his hand for the wallet.

"What do ya think El? Got an Eight Track, a CD player, and a record player. All for under $200." He looked at his own watch. "And we got only twenty minutes to meet the band!" His voice had raised several octaves at the last statement.

"Does that mean no toaster?"

"Of course it means no toaster! Now pay the guy so we can get out of here!"

With a sigh 3L dug the cash out of his briefcase and handed it to the man. He looked over his shoulder at the toaster on the shelf; it wouldn't have worked out anyway. After helping J4 carry everything out to the Bluesmobile he started the engine and reveled in the feeling of power that came from his beloved car.

"Okay, fifteen minutes, no problem! I can get ya there in ten." He pulled away from the curb and started heading in the direction of the bar at a respectable speed of 85 mph.

"We better not get pulled over motorhead."

3L chose to ignore that remark as he deftly moved in and out of traffic without slowing anymore than a mile or two and hour at any given moment. Until he spotted a cop coming in the opposite direction. Then he braked to a painfully slow 45.

The cop passed without so much as looking their way, and as soon as he was gone 3L stomped on the gas, causing the Bluesmobile to jump ahead back to the previous speed. J4 was pushed back into his seat, letting loose a loud stream of curses.

"What did you do that for motorhead?!"

"Do you want to be late for our first meeting with the band?" J4 didn't have anything to say to that, so he chose to remain silent.

It wasn't long before 3L swung the Bluesmobile through a 180 to be parked perfectly in line with all the other cars.

With a nod to the bouncer at the door both droids strode through the door and looked around to locate their newly acquired band.

They found that band sitting at one of the tables as close to the stage as they could get. They seemed to be good and drunk as they whistled and made cat calls at one of the obviously feminine singers.

J4 stopped in his tracks to watch, while Elwood immediately sat down and ordered a Jim Beam. After the song was over and the girls had gone back stage the boys were able to get the bands attention.

They ordered some coffee to help them sober out and 3L got an order of white bread (which earned him some curious looks from both the group and the waitress.

"Ok", said Dave, who was still the spokesman. "Let's get down to business. You want us to play for you. What are you? Agents for another band? Talent scouts? What, nobody wears stuff like that unless your cops or something."

"As a matter of fact, no. You're wrong on all accounts. As I said before I'm Jake and this is my brother Elwood."

The sax player Steve spoke up next, "You said last time he was your partner."

"He's my brother and my partner now shut up Cracker Jack. Anyway, we are NOT cops, though people always think we are. We're musicians, I sing and he blows harp."

"Does he ever talk?" Steve again.

3L smiled, "Nope."

"Okay", mused Dave, "anyway, what kind of music do you two play?"

"Blues." J4 didn't see any reason to waste words.

They all stared at the brothers, "No, really man, what kind? I aint never heard of blues, what do you play?"

3L's jaw dropped, and J4 raised an eyebrow. Every other time people had laughed. They could deal with laughing, but for someone to have never heard of the blues? It was mind boggling.

J4 decided to take up the challenge, "look, I'll bet you that we could come in here, play any blues tune, and get these people up and dancing. How 'bout that?"

Steve leaned forwards in his seat. "And what are you going to bet?"

J4 looked at 3L, "His car."

The band turned as one and looked out the window, they saw the car in the lot and their eyes almost bugged out. "You bet!" they chorused.

3L's eyes got real narrow, how dare he bet his car! He looked at his 'brother', who knew right away that he had crossed the line. His voice was dangerously low, "If we lose this bet, I swear that…."

J4 had never seen him that mad, "Don't worry, I won't lose your car. I know what I'm doing." His voice betrayed none of his nervousness. 3L leaned back in his chair mumbling obscenities at him.

He then turned to the other eight men at the table. "So, here's the deal. You guys are gonna come with us tonight and learn this song. I'm going to talk the manager into letting us play tomorrow night. If the audience likes us, to guys are gonna play with us. If they don't like us, you guys can have the car, but you still play with us."

"Why do we play with you either way?"

"Because we're hiring you."

He then stood up and went hunting for the manager. This left the band with the still fuming 3L.

OoOoOoOo

The next day Officer Wright got a call that the droids had gotten booked for a gig at a local bar called the 505 Club. She radioed two cars to come with her to the club to help in the arrest.

She grabbed her hat and keys and ran out to her squad car. It wasn't until she had gotten into the car that she remembered to ask where exactly they were going to perform. Officer Wright radioed in a second time, getting the address of the bar, and pulled out of the lot.

OoOooOoOo

J4 and the band were setting up the instruments on the 505 Clubs small stage. Getting ready for that nights show, 3L, on the other hand, was out in the lot saying his good-byes to his precious car. J4 was beginning to feel guilty over betting the car, and was wondering what kind of punishment 3L had planned for him if they lost the bet.

But the band was a ready as they could ever be for the show. They had stayed up most of the night teaching them the song. And by the end of it all Jake was wishing that they had more wine, beer, anything to get drunk on after all the complaining they did.

After everything was set up on the stage J4 went out to the parking lot to grab 3L and drag him to the stage.

Looking out at the crowd 3L prepared himself to do his best dancing, harp playing and singing he had ever done. There was no way he was losing the car. The boys all went back stage and Dave signaled the manager that they were ready. The band started into Ottis Redding's _Can't Turn You Loose._

The manager walked onto the stage, slightly nervous at what the new band was going to play, and began the intro. He read from a slip of paper that had been handed to him by the tall one, he couldn't remember that name.

"And no ladies and gentlemen. For tonight's entertainment, we have, all the way from Calumet City. The blues band of Joliet Jake, and Elwood Blues. The Blues Brothers!"

J4 and 3L walked onto the stage, looking like they hadn't a care in the world. They went through the usual routine of unlocking the briefcase and everything. It was like a repeat of the Palace Hotel gig, there was a polite patter of applause, but that was it. Tough crowd, but 3L was determined to make them clap.

J4 nodded to the band to start the song. 3L pulled out his harp for the song's intro.

_Well now when I get the blues, gonna get me a rockin' chair  
Well now when I get the blues, gonna get me a rockin' chair  
When the blues overtake me, gonna rock right away from here_

When he wasn't blowing the harp 3L went into his spazmatic dance moves. For once the crowd refused to respond.

_Now when I get lonesome I get on the telephone  
Now when I get lonesome I get on the telephone  
Well, I call my baby, tell her I'm on my way back home_

Well, flip, flop & fly  
I don't care if I die  
Flip, flop & fly  
I don't care if I die  
Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye

Give me one last kiss; hold it a long, long time  
Give me one last kiss; hold it a long, long time  
Well, hold that kiss 'til I feel it in my head like wine

Some teens with their friends, and other people who were out for a stroll stopped to listen. They stood by the open windows tapping their feet and clapping. Someone pulled out a recorder and started taping the show.__

Well, here come my baby, flashin' a new gold tooth  
Well, here come my baby, flashin' a new gold tooth  
Well, she's so small she can mambo in a pay phone booth

Well, flip, flop & fly  
I don't care if I die  
Flip, flop & fly  
I don't care if I die  
Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye

Play It Guys!

Well, like a Mississippi bullfrog sittin' on a hollow stump  
Well, like a Mississippi bullfrog sittin' on a hollow stump  
I got so many women I don't know which way to jump  


Just as they were going into the last chorus the six cops walked in the front door. Without a word to the nervous manager they started heading for the stage. The manager followed them. "Now wait a minute, you can't just waltz in here like this!"

"As a matter of fact sir I can, those two men on the stage are wanted criminals, now I suggest you step aside." Officer Wright and her partner Janai moved right on past him followed by the other cops.

_  
Well, flip, flop & fly  
I don't care if I die  
Flip, flop & fly  
I don't care if I die  
Don't ever leave me, don't ever say goodbye_

J4, 3L and the band finished the song. There was no response from the audience. 3L's eyes narrowed again behind his shades. He turned and started taking slow deliberate steps in J4's direction, just as the audience went into spontaneous applause. The sound was so loud that several passerby on the street stopped to take a look. The windows of the bar had been open, and people the people who had heard from their vehicles were also clapping.

3L stopped in his tracks, for a moment he didn't really believe that the applause was for them. And then it sank in, he got to keep his car. J4 opened his eyes one at a time, and then the performer in him took over and he started dancing around the stage, milking it for all it was worth.

Just as they were finally getting the crowd to calm down Officer Wright started shouting. "Jake and Elwood Blues you are under arrest! Come down off the stage, NOW!"

"Elwood, I think it's time we bowed out." Both droids jumped off the stage and dashed over the one of the open bar's many windows. Thanks to there being no glass they vaulted out and headed to the car. The cops were stunned for a moment, which gave them a nice head start. The droids climbed in and 3L started it up. They peeled out of the parking lot leaving six very stunned cops in their wake.

Janai stood at the window looking at the quickly disappearing car, "That went well." She looked at Officer Wright and the others. "Well, let's go get them." The band was left alone as the cops ran to their cars and took off in the direction of the Bluesmobile. Several pedestrians and drivers were hard pressed to get out of their way.

3L was so happy to be getting to keep his car that even J4's very loud; very frequent requests to slow down did nothing to faze him.

"Well motorhead, you did it again. We now have six angry cops after us. How do you plan on getting rid of them? You tell me that."

That did ruin the happy feelings. He took his eyes off the road long enough to looks at him. "Don't yell at _me _man. I'm not the one who BET THE CAR! What were you thinking?"

He turned his attention back to driving and let him think about that for awhile. The cops were doing a good job of sticking with him. 3L decided that he was going to have to lose the cops pretty quickly; he didn't want to spend the rest of the night driving around in circles. He had better things to do thank you very much.

After several random left and right handed turns he found himself heading down a one way street, in the wrong direction. They learned this after a near head-on collision with another car. J4 covered his eyes and 3L stomped on the breaks, twisted the wheel to the right, hit the gas, and then turned back to the left. The Bluesmobile was launched off the ground and over the other car.

He took the corner onto the other road so fast that the Bluesmobile did several spins before he got it under control again. The cops were having a hard time navigating the one way street; the other drivers didn't have enough room to get off to the sides. After he had gone a good mile or two 3L spotted a large sign for a mall. Remembering how well that trick had worked last time he cut across several lanes of traffic and turned into the parking lot.

J4 looked at him; he knew where this was going. It was one thing to be the driver of the car and have your fun; it was a completely different experience to be the helpless passenger.

Just as J4 expected 3L drove the car into the mall, only this time he had the decency the use the doors. Not that it made much of a difference, as it still made a mess. He crashed through the sliding doors of the front entrance, scattering pedestrians in all directions. The doors didn't slide open in time and glass littered the whole front section. The three cop cars followed, the last one drove over a rather large piece of glass blew a tire, causing the car to do a 360 and slide right into a pizza shop.

J4 saw and called out the window for the Officers to order him a large garlic chicken and cheese pizza with a side of breadsticks. Unfortunately that meant that he was unable to see what was coming. When 3L swerved the car to the right to avoid a shopped J4 was hit in the head by several packages that were thrown into the air. He jerked his head back into the relative safety of the car just in time to avoid a pillar that was in the way.

3L braked sharply in an attempt at not hitting the pillar and spotted a store just in front of them. "Hey Jake, take a look at that, motor vehicle parts. Funny thing is there's nothing in the store, all holograms. Fancy that."

J4 followed his gaze, "How do they expect to sell anything that way?"

Sense there didn't seem to be anything in the store anyway 3L decided what could be the harm in trashing it? He floored the engine and sideswiped the backend of the car all through the front display case, and then roared away before the two trailing cop cars could catch up.

"Why is it", asked J4, "that every time you get mad at me, you drive through a mall?"

3L turned sharply to the right and drove through the food cafeteria, knocking over several tables and snatching a white bread roll off of someone's tray. He answered Jake between bites without looking at him, "Would you rather I lose my temper and yell at you?"

The second car that was with Officers Miranda Wright and Janai was unable to avoid one of the rolling tables. It hit them broadside and almost caused the car to roll. The driver attempted to bring it back on course and instead drive right into a shoes store, knocking over numerous shelves, eventually causing one to collapse over the hood of the car.

Instead of answering the question J4 changed the subject. "This needs some music." He opened the glove box and hunted though the CDs that were now stashed there. He didn't find one he liked so he turned to the 8 Track. Finally popping in Ottis Redding's Can't Turn You Loose, "Perfect song for a car chase you have to admit." He said in answer to his 'brother's' quizzical look.

3L was getting bored of driving around the mall; he was tired and just wanted the cops to leave him alone. Spotting a K Mart he headed in that direction. He raced the car around shelves, cloths racks and who-knows-what in an attempt to find a door leading out of the mall. When he didn't find at door, he decided to make one. Locating a spot he drove the Bluesmobile through the wall. Leaving a nice car sized hole that clearly said, "Jake and Elwood were here."

Officer Wright stopped her car at the hole in the wall. "Things may have just gotten a little harder Janai."


	6. Come On Up

BB3K 6

_Ok everyone, here it is! Finaly the 6th installment is here! Thanks so much to Sora who has been helping with ideas and such. And thanks to all of you who have posted reviews as they let me know what you like and what you dont._

**Disclaimer: **Amazing as it sounds I don't own Jake and Elwood so please don't sue.

As soon as they had lost the cops at the mall 3L started heading back to the bar. He felt that the band might have been freaked over the cops crashing the place and he wanted to catch them before they left. The streets were crawling with cops after the droid's stunt of driving through the mall. To avoid detection 3L drove at a painfully slow speed, namely, the speed limit. It took them almost half an hour to get back to the bar where both droids were thankful to note that the band's car was still parked outside.

With J4 in the lead both droid's breezed through the door and into the main lounge where the band sat at a table well into the third or fourth rounds of beer. "Well shit!" stated Austin, "Look who's back! All hail the conquering heroes!" The band turned as one and raising their beer glasses gave a cheer. They were obviously very drunk. "How did you guys get away from the coppers? There sure were a lot of them."

Both droids sat across from them at the table. J4 gestured at 3L, "He's a good driver. Now look guys, we got a lot of work to do. Tomorrow me and Elwood here are gonna take you all down to the library to learn about the Blues. Got it?"

The band was too drunk to really understand what he was saying at the moment and just nodded.

Before any other plans could be made the manager walked over to the table. After being told by Officer Wright that the two band leaders were dangerous criminals he was very timid. "Look," he said to J4 in a small voice, "you guys were really great tonight but, uh..."

J4 turned to look at him, "C'mon man, spit it out. What, we owe money for beer or something?"

"…No, it's just that you can't be here."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I don't want no dealings with criminals, that's why!" He had gotten over being scared of the driods and was red in the face.

The two droids looked at each other. "What do you mean criminals?" Asked 3L. "And who told you we were?"

"The lady cop, she said you two are dangerous criminals. So I want you out of my bar." He pointed at the door, a very clear signal even to the drunk band.

"Alright," stated J4, you think were criminals, fine. Let's go boys, everybody out." He then turned to the frightened manager, "Ya know we would have been willing to play here again some time…but, oh well." With a shrug he left.

OoOoOoOo

The next day the librarian was checking in a large pile of books when she saw the two men from yesterday come in the door again. She stepped out from behind the table and grabbed the tall one as he was walking past. "Oh no you don't!"

Surprised he looked to see who had a hold of his jacket.

"You two have caused enough trouble, now get out! And take all your friends with you." She pointed at the band.

Not knowing what to say 3L looked around for his partner. No so such luck, he was oblivious hunting around for books.

"Look, uh. I don't know what you mean, what did we do wrong?" He was stalling for time.

The librarian got red in the face. She had just about had enough of this man. He was cute and all, but she didn't like the way that the both of them kept lying to her and walking out with things. She launched into a tirade, "What did you do?!" She almost screamed, catching herself at the last moment, "You two have taken things without them being checked out, you have _lied_ to me I don't know how many times. You cause a scene every time you come in here! I want you out!"

3L found himself really liking her, despite how loud and annoying she was at the moment. "Tell you what." He finally said, "Why don't you come with us? We could use you in the band." He was almost shocked at the words that came out of his mouth, they didn't need a girl, and especially one as touchy as this one seemed to be.

The woman was too shocked to say anything; it wasn't until J4 came back with an armload of books and simply walked out the door ignoring the buzzer that she recovered. Unfortunately she was too late and the whole group was gone before she was able to say anything.

She watched to door swing shut as they left. It wasn't until a very impatient customer repeated for the third time that he wanted to check something out that she snapped back to reality.

OoOoOoOoOo

The band was crammed into guitarist Dave's car, as they followed and attempted to keep up with 3L's crazy driving. They were discussing their new leaders. "All I'm saying is that we don't know a thing about these guys and we're just going to blindly follow them? You heard that man back at the bar. These two pissed off the cops! And what do ya thinks' gonna happen to us when they get caught?"

"Listen Jason," soothed Howard the keyboardist, "People get hired by folks they don't know all the time. What's the worst that could happen?"

"What's the worst that could happen? I'll tell you. That we hooked up with some guys who are wanted by the police, they get caught and we all go to jail!"

The rest of the band was beginning to second guess the wisdom of what it was they were getting themselves into.

Martin, who was one of the sax players, spoke up next. "Why haven't we ever heard of these guys? I mean, there's stuff posted all the time at the union building of the bands and gigs and stuff. Don't you think that we might have at least heard of them sometime? I say we check there first chance we get and see if these guys even exist."

The band nodded, it seemed like the best thing to do, no need to freak out if there was no reason.

Driving the Bluesmobile 3L watched the conversation in the rearview mirror, he had been keeping an eye on the other car to be sure that they were keeping up with him fine. "Boys look a little upset." He observed.

J4 turned around in his seat to watch the band in the other car. By then they had ended the argument and were feeling a little better about themselves now and were dreaming up who the two crazies in the black suits might really be. "Yeah, they do a little. Must be the heat." He dismissed it.

3L decided that the band might take to Blues better if they were in the park where there was less likely to be interruptions. He pulled into Millennium Park and killed the engine on the car. Stepping out he popped the trunk and began to remove all the CDs, Eight Tracks, Tapes, and Albums. Finally grabbing the record player.

"Everybody out!" Announced J4.

The climbed the out of the other car and gathered around the two. Austin shuffled through the old albums, "Elwood," he said, "How old exactly _are _all these? You expect us to actually play all this? Who the heck are these people? Sam and Dave? Howlin' Wolf? What are you trying to pull?"

3L didn't answer, just kept setting all the stuff up. The band hadn't yet learned that he wasn't the one to bring grievances to, that he was most likely to not speak.

J4 handled it instead, "Look guys, you said that you had never heard of the Blues, so we're gonna educate you. Sam and Dave, Howlin' Wolf, and all these others are Blues Greats. So I suggest that you all just hold on a moment and listen to the music ok?"

The band nodded and settled down to wait. They were willing to play along for a little while. In a matter of moments 3L had everything ready, he thought that because the first album that Austin had picked up was Sam and Dave that he would play "Soul Man" first as it was their best single. He put the record on the player and started it. Amazingly even after hundreds of years the sound that came out was perfect, even better it was a live recording, something that just wasn't done anymore.

The band settled down on the lush grass with the droids to listen. One by one they closed their eyes and allowed the sound to overtake them. Before long they began to catch on to the rhythm and tapped out the beat and hummed along. When it was over 3L got up and set it to play one more time so they could get the full effect. It seemed to be going well; the band was immersing themselves in it. To keep the reverie from being broken 3L played on song after another without a pause. He picked "Let the Good Times Roll", "Soothe Me", "Sitting on the Dock of the Bay" and other hits. For an encore he played "Soul Man" one more time as they seemed to respond to that one the best.

"So?" J4 prodded, "What do you guys think?"

Their responses were positive in every way. The droids smiled, everything was going according to plan.

OoOoOoOo

Officer Wright was sitting in her office when Fives along with Officers Jack and Dan filed in after having located the old band that the two droids had played with. All three remained standing in front of Officer Wright's desk with hands folded in front of them and heads slightly bowed. Officer Wright demanded respect and obedience.

"Well? Were you able to learn anything?" Her voice was low and controlled.

"No ma'am," said Jack. "We learned just that the droids had not had any contact with the band since that night. The band said that they never had any trouble with the droids, they always kept to their programming."

As he spoke Dan stood a little behind and to the side. He was one of the younger officers on the force and preferred to stay out of the spot light. He nodded along with what Jack was saying, occasionally adding a word here or there. He had a photographic memory but if it wasn't for his talking it would have been hard to tell he was there. Such was the talent he had for going unnoticed.

Jack finished his report and stood waiting for the verdict. Fives still hadn't moved from his position, he didn't like calling attention to himself though for a different reason than Dan. As a droid Fives was on the force mostly to help the cops with human/droid relations, hence why he was even on the case.

Officer Wright looked at them all, "Well, I guess it's so much for that lead."

OoOoOoOo

"Ok, guys, let's try actually _playing _one of these songs." The band had been listening to Blues tunes for close to an hour; they kept requesting ones to hear over again while J4 and 3L pointed out different things for each song.

"You guys already did 'Flip Flop and Fly', so we can do that and then pick another one."

The band nodded, that was something they could do.

"Now, before you get all excited I want you to know that you're not gonna just come in and play all the way through. We're gonna keep stopping you and going over things that need to be fixed."

The band sighed; they knew it was too good to be true. Each man stood up to gather the instruments out of the back of their car, they then began setting up.

3L sat up where he had been relaxing on the ground. J4 had taken over most of the music during the session and he had taken the opportunity to rest for a bit. When the band began set up however he reached into his ever-present briefcase to retrieve the harp and microphone.

For the next three hours J4 proceeded to whip the band into shape. They started with "Flip Flop and Fly" and from there went into "Soul Man" and "Come On Up". Each time he or 3L heard a mistake they band was immediately stopped and that particular area worked on until it sounded tight and together.

By the end of the first practice session the three songs were beginning to sound how he felt they should and the band was jamming along with it on the record player. Many passerbies stood around tapping their feet and nodding their heads. They were enjoying the new sound; it was so raw and fresh. A few even tossed a few dollars into an open guitar case. The first time that happened the owner of the guitar case almost stopped playing he was so surprised. J4 told him to ignore it, if people wanted to throw money why stop them?

When he finally ended the jam session even he and 3L were burned out. It wasn't hard teaching people from scratch he realized, but it was better than not having a band. "Ok, everyone. That was good, you guys are getting it. Now, we'll all meet back here tomorrow. Same time, ok? We gotta get a few more days in before you guys'll be ready for a gig."

3L nodded, they were coming along fine, and they were good, but not that good.

The band groaned, but they all nodded agreement that they did need a bit more practice time before they were at the droids' level. All doubts about the two being musicians has been cleared up, but most of them still felt that there was something off about them.

The droids helped the band pack up all the instruments and equipment and stash it away in the trunk of their car. The people who had been listening to the music saw that they were leaving and began to disperse, some of them throwing one more dollar into the case before they left.

OoOoOoOo

After the droids had helped pack everything up and then left to go their own way the band decided to head over to the union hall before it closed and see if they could find any helpful information. The union hall for local 200 was no longer the ugly circular building that it once was. The old building had been too small and was unable to meet the safety standards any longer and was torn down, along with just about all of the older buildings in Chicago.

The band parked their car outside and headed across the parking lot. After greeting the security guard they walked to the directory to search for the records section. Having never needed to be there before they had no idea where it was.

It didn't take long to find it, all the way up on the twentieth floor; the only problem was waiting for an elevator to take them there. Being a Saturday it was busy with other bands and musicians attempting to get last minute gigs or owners searching for bands to play because someone else had canceled. There were constant calls over the intercom for people wanted all over the tristate area.

When at last an elevator was clear the whole band pilled in and waited. Moments later when they had reached the desired floor they again walked out and began searching for someone to help them. Dave the guitarist eventually found a small man sorting through disks and papers in an attempt to keep everything organized, which was a losing battle in an area that large.

"Excuse me," he ventured, "we're looking for some information on a couple of musicians. Can you help us?" He felt that if he were polite that the man would be more willing to stop what he was doing to search for a band that for all they knew might not even exist.

The small man jumped; obviously he had been alone up there for so long that having someone walk up and speak to him came as a fright. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

Patiently as he could Dave did, "We're looking for some information on a band, can you help us?"

"Yes, yes of course, this way." Turning the man led the way over to a computer console. He cleared several stacks of papers off of the desk. "Now, what is the name of the band you're searching for?" he looked up at the group and waited.

Stumped for a moment the band looked at each other before Jason, the youngest spoke. "Blues Brothers, that was how they wanted to be introduced, remember? The slip of paper that the manager read off of, it said Blues Brothers and that they were from…Dammit I don't remember. Anyway does that help?"

The small man nodded and entered that name in the search database that was filled with the names of all the bands ever in the local 200. A few minutes passed as the computer searched the records. Finally he looked up at the gathered group. "You guys must be doing one heck of a history report. We haven't had a band that that name in this area for years."

They all looked at each other, years? As in how many? Dave voiced the band's confusion. "What do you mean history report? When was the last band under that name?"

"Well that depends on who the leaders were. There have been several of them including tribute acts."

Again the band looked on in confusion. "Well," Steve ventured. "The leaders are Jake and Elwood Blues, at least that's the names they gave us."

The small man nodded and scrolled down the page until he found a band with those names. "Ok, these guys Jake and Elwood were the originators of the band and Blues was their real name as well as them being brothers."

The band nodded. "But when was this band? That's what we need to know."

The man looked at the computer. "The last time they paid their dues was in 1976. The original band broke up in 1983."

The band's mouths had all dropped.

The small man looked at them all when nobody spoke. "Are you guys alright? This is what you wanted to know right? Did I do something wrong?"

"…No." squeaked Dave, "You did fine." He was pasty white.

Jason, the youngest found his tongue first, "You mean to tell us that our band leaders are ghosts?!"

Having voiced that same thing that was going through everyone else's thoughts they turned to look at him. And one by one they nodded until Steve finally said. "It sure looks that way man."

OoOoOoOoOo

Officer Wright was in her office when the phone rang. It was young Dan, a plains clothes officer he had been tipped off at the library that the droids they were looking for had been there several times since all the trouble started. He said that he was going over there now and would like to have someone else with him in case the droids where there at the moment.

"Ok Dan, just head on over and I'll be there in a moment with Janai." She then hung up the phone. Standing up she called for her partner as she walked out the door. Janai rushed out the get the car ready.

Within ten minutes they had arrived at the library. Seeing that Dan's car was already there they parked and walked inside. They walked up to the desk where the librarian was. She saw them coming and her eyes widened. She stepped out from behind the desk and up to all the Officers. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can tell us about a couple of individuals." Janai held up a picture that was taken on a surveillance camera at the store the day the trouble all started.

Wide eyed the librarian stared at the picture. "I know those two; they have been in here about three or four times the last few days! I thought they were joking when they said the cops where after them!"

"They told you we were after them?" Dan was clearly surprised. "Not a lot of people admit to us chasing after them." He smiled, "Those guys must really be on a trip."

The stared at them all, "Look I don't know what is going on here but I had nothing to do with this."

"I know" said Officer Wright, "But for the sake of a lot of lives we need you to come with us and answer a few questions."

With a sigh the librarian nodded and followed the cops out the door. Once there she was ushered into the back of Officers Wright and Janai's squad car and driven back to headquarters.

Once there she was lead into Wright's office and asked to sit down.

"Ok" she said, "For records sake we need to take a blood sample just to prove that you are not on anything while we are interviewing you."

The librarian nodded and allowed a staff nurse to prick her finger and leave to analyze it. She was sure however that they would also do a DNA check to see if she had ever been arrested before or was related to one of the convicts.

Officer Wright then pulled out an electronic writing pad and began the interview. "First things first shall we? Name please."

"Anne, Anne Melody"

Nodding Officer Wright nodded and wrote the information down on the pad. "That's an interesting name. Ok, next one, what were those droids doing at the library? From witnesses we have deducted that they seemed to be pretty friendly with you. There were many people working there each of those days, but they always made a bee-line for you. Why?"

Before she could answer the other Officer came back in and whispered to Wright, she stood up from the desk and went out into the hall. Anne heard muffled voices before Officer Wright came back in. "Anne", she said. "We have a match of DNA with convicts arrested before. Did you by any chance change your name?"

Slowly Anne nodded, "Yes", she said in a low voice, "I did."

Officer Wright gently prodded, "What did you change?"

"My last name."

"What was your last name Anne?"

Again the answer came slowly, "Blues."

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoooOo

**A/N:** _Cue dramatic music! Ok, so I know I left you all hanging there at two sperate points. But I promise, everything will be cleared up eventually, just hang in there._


	7. In the Midnight Hour

_Alrighty folks. Here it is, the seventh chapter in this crazy story. After I was told by a friend that things were moving a little too slow I decided to put a fun car chase in her. Yay for vehecular carnage! The droids are back, and before anyone says something, no, this is not meant to be 3LxAnne, so dont even think it. Things are slowly going to be revealed in how she ties in with the droids in the coming chapters. As usual leave reviews (someone please tell me how there are about 20 or so people reading this and only one or two leaving reviews) but please no flames._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jake or Elwood but everyone else, including the droids, are mine. The carchase was inspired by the new Indiana Jones movie.

BB3K 7

Officer Wright was pacing up and down the hall in front of her office. She had toyed with the idea of hunting down any family the Blues Brothers might have had, but she had not really thought the need would arise. Now that she really was dealing with the issue she did not have a reasonable explanation. What could she say that would cause the young woman to believe her, and how could she say it that she wouldn't panic? "Hi, two droids are running around that think they are your long dead relatives and oh yeah, they're dangerous criminals" ,yeah right.

Anne sat as patiently as she could in her chair. She watched the Officer's nervous pacing and couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. As far as she knew no one in her immediate family had ever been arrested, including herself. She worried that she had broken some unknown law or that someone she knew had been hurt or something. When she was unable to stand watching any longer she stood up and knocked on the door. "Officer…please tell me just what is going on."

Wright stopped her frantic pacing. "Well, I guess you deserve and explanation. I just don't know how to explain it. Please, take your seat." Wearily Officer Wright gestured at the chairs. Instead of taking her usual place behind the desk, Wright elected to pull up a seat next to Anne. She turned her chair so that she was facing her and leaned forwards with her hands folded across her lap.

Upon seeing this action taken Anne geared herself for the worst. She had only seen cops do things such as that in movies, and even then only when they were the bearers of bad news. She was worried that one of the friends or family had been killed, but no, this was about the two gentlemen in the library. The ones who refused to follow the rules. _What have they done_, she wondered.

Miranda Wright finally cleared her throat and began to speak. "Look, I don't know how to explain this; we don't even know the whole story ourselves okay? So I want you to just hear me out before jumping to conclusions or talking over me."

Anne nodded, "Okay. Just talk, I need answers. I need to know what is going on."

Officer Wright nodded again. "Well, as you said your last name is-was, Blues. Am I correct in saying that?

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed, "Everything I'm afraid." Before Anne could interrupt she continued, "Ok, now, those two men who kept going to the library…well you see. They aren't men, they're droids."

Anne shook her head. Despite agreeing to not interrupt she did so. "No that's not right; they didn't act like androids at all. They didn't walk the same; androids are very stiff, these two moved like they were professional dancers. Also, droids don't show interest in women" she laughed," these two definitely did. I can go on and on, but I know one thing, those two are not droids."

Officer Wright leaned forward in her chair. She was rubbing her temples, this was not easy and something told her that it was gonna get worse, much worse, before it got better. After a few moments she looked up again. "Those two droids have the designated numbers of 3LW00D and J4K3. They had a bit of an accident. Something happened and their memories were….replaced, is the word we have been using."

Anne got a very confused look on her face. Not a word that the officer said made any sense to her. Even droids couldn't simply have their memories replaced, it just didn't happen. She leaned forwards to be sure she caught every word; the cop was talking very quietly, like she didn't believe what she was saying herself. "Go on."

"Well", here Officer Wright's voice sounded unsure almost embarrassed. "We know that they droids entered an antique store to avoid the rain a few nights ago. We believe that a movie was playing in the back and caught their attention. Somehow both droids suffered a massive electric shock. Since then they have been using the names Jake and Elwood Blues an-"

Before she could finish Anne was off her seat and heading for the door. "I don't want to hear any more of this. It isn't making and sense, this must be some kind of a joke. You learned my last name and now you're making up this, _crazy_,story. Things like this just don't happen okay. Good day Officer, and goodbye." With that she slammed to door behind her and headed for the front door.

Officer Wright remained seated watching her leave. "That went a little better than I had hoped." She resolved to have Dan keep an eye on the girl, she would have to accept the truth soon enough, either from the police or from another run in with the droids. Then the police would be there to fill in the blanks and possibly use the droids attraction to the girl to catch them.

OoOoOoOoOo

As it was a nice day 3L decided to go for a cruise. He rose earlier than J4 and left a note explaining what he was doing and the he would be back soon. He then checked over every inch of his beloved car to be sure that nothing and no one messed with it during the night. After he was content that everything was in order he revved it up and headed out.

About a quarter of an hour later of driving around town he found himself in front of the police station. Realizing that it was a very dangerous place to be he began to turn the car to go in another, safer, direction. Just as he was executing the afore said actions 3L spotted the girl from the library exiting the building. Curious as to why she would be in such an accursed place he pulled up next to her. Keeping pace with her walking he asked, "Need a lift?"

Anne looked a down through the window to see who was speaking. She was surprised to see one of the men (she refused to believe they were droids) the cops were after right outside the police station. She glanced around to see if anyone noticed him before walking around to the other side of the car and opening the door. She slid in and closed it. The door didn't latch so she re-opened it and slammed it shut.

One of the guards standing outside the station heard the car door slam and looked over to the sound. He recognized the car as the vehicle his commander was after. He spoke into his communicator,"Commander Wright, one of those damned droids is right outside the station! He's got someone with him in the car. Requesting orders."

Officer Wright's voice came over the radio with the very words he wanted to hear, _"Well don't just stand there! Get in your cars and get him!"_

With a wide grin the officer called to his companions to get their cars and catch the droid. They believed that it would be great sport to chase and catch the droid. No robot could out drive the Chicago police; it would be all too easy.

Soon after 3L pulled away from the curve Anne began to question the wisdom of having gotten in the car with him. She wasn't sure about his name as she didn't believe the police. He was wanted by the police, supposedly, and he drove like one possessed. Speed limits had no meaning to him, he was going at least 80. Anne began to think that this was a person who picked up women from the streets and they were never seen again. He didn't speak to her, didn't even look at her.

3L glanced in his rear view mirror and cursed. There were at least ten rollers back there. Immediately taking evasive action he cranked the wheel to the right and the Bluesmobile skid around the corner. Not expecting the maneuver, Anne screamed.

It was only then that 3L acknowledged her existence, "Don't do that."

Dumbly she nodded, resolving to keep her mouth shut.

3L turned all his concentration to driving. He scanned the road ahead for anything that could give him an edge over the pursuers. The girl in the passenger seat, he realized that he didn't know her name, had covered her eyes. He hoped she didn't get sick. Cops or no cops, if she got sick in his car he would pull over and throw her out then and there.

After several miles 3L noticed a side road, just the thing he needed. He slammed on the breaks while cranking the wheel to the left, forcing the car into a hard spin before heading down the other road. A glance in the mirror showed all the squad cars still following them. A motion to his right showed that the girl now had her hands over her mouth and her head between her legs.

"Don't you dare make a mess in this car!" He spoke louder than he had intended. It caused her to jerk up back to a sitting position.

Anne was terrified of her chauffer. His driving was making her sick to her stomach, and frankly just the way he looked scared her. While at the library he had been polite, to a point, and acted shy almost. Behind the wheel of the car he was anything but. Her captor, as she thought of him, had a stoic tone and a steely look about him, and with a determined set to his jaw. And he completely disregarded the rules of the road. Several times her heart skipped a beat as he narrowly avoided a head on collision from driving on the wrong side. She almost wished that he would crash simply so it would end the maddening chase. Again he sent the car through a hairpin turn, spinning several times before peeling off in the direction of-a college?

3L had spotted the campus as they tore past in the car. He decided that it would be both more fun and much more interesting than continuing down the road and had promptly done a U-Turn and headed back the way they came before entering the college. He almost grinned at the prospect of weaving the car in and out of halls and classrooms. School was not a pleasant memory for the part of him that was Elwood, and he almost relished in the confusion that was sure to follow in his wake.

Students, teachers, and visitors madly dove out of the way as the Bluesmobile tore around the campus. Those who were in a relatively safe area laughed at the hysteria of the whole situation. One of the more rebellious of the school's students sat with several of his buddies off to the side. They had arrived in the main yard just in time to see the car's entrance.

The Bluesmobile entered through the main gate, scattering guards in all directions. Instead of turning onto the circle drive 3L kept driving onto the lawn. The boy and his pals were ready to dismiss the whole thing as a prank or a drunken student, until ten police cars roared into view sirens blaring.

After one or two laps around the courtyard the parade disappeared into the nearby building. Shouts were heard directed at the driver of the first car. Laughing the boys left their perch to follow the speeding caravan in an attempt to intercept the chase in the hope of recording it.

3L followed the narrow hallway. He sounded the horn as students dove against t he walls, pressing themselves out of the way. Books littered the floor and were mercilessly driven over. They drove past one classroom where a professor was still holding class. As they zipped past the young adults crowded around the door and followed into the hall. The teacher loudly protested and unsuccessfully tried to restore order.

The hallway took a sharp turn to the left, and promptly ended. Anne slowly took her hands away from her eyes and opened them to find that she, in fact, very much alive. Before she could react and scold her driver, he threw the car into reverse almost as fast has he had been driving forwards. The Officers barreled around the corner after them and had to all slam on their breaks to avoid a collision.

Seeing that the exit was blocked 3L looked around for another way out. Thinking fast he drove through a set of double doors to the right. The room they entered was a large and spacious library. Unfortunately for him someone had waxed the floor. The Bluesmobile went into a hard skid. The tires locked as they slid across the floor. Anne began screaming again. 3L wanted to shush her as he had done before, but he had more important things to concentrate on. The sideways motion of the car was stopped by hitting a shelf of reading chips broadside. Anne let out a soft wail at the destruction of literacy. 3L shook his head; she really wasn't making this easy.

The police had again followed their quarry, one by one the barged through the opening that the droid had created in the entrance and fishtailed across the floor. Several people who had been studying and then stood to watch scrambled out of the way, also slipping as they attempted to run. Unfortunately for them on of the drivers was unable to regain his steering. His car slid across the waxed floor as the breaks and tires were unable to find traction. 3L floored the Bluesmobile to head back the way they came. On the way out he swiped the tail end of his car across the bumper of the police car. It spun back the other way and stopped in front of the desk where the librarian cowered.

Once out he again turned to Anne. With a smirk he asked, "Well, are you enjoying your tour? I hear this is a great school, one of the best."

Anne was shaking too much to answer right away. Finally she took a breath, "You. Are. _Crazy_! You're going to get us both killed!"

He looked at her._ So she thought he was crazy huh?_ "You want crazy? Okay." He punched the accelerator to the floor. The car lurched ahead, straight for the fence surrounding the property.

Wide eyed the librarian grabbed his jacket. "You're insane!" When he didn't respond she clutched her seat, preparing for the worst.

It never came. 3L had aimed the car at the loading ramp of a truck trailer. Hitting the ramp the Bluesmobile soared over the fence, landing with a bone-jarring crunch before speeding away. Anne was flung against her seatbelt. She turned around to see if the cops were crazy enough to follow. None of them were. Loosing nerve at the last moment the officers raced their cars along the fence until they came to a gate.

3L glanced over at his passenger to be sure she didn't mess his car. Satisfied that for the moment is was still safe he continued the game of cat and mouse he had started. He turned the car to drive around the perimeter of the campus, laying on the horn to scatter pedestrians and vehicles. Seeing a maze of bushes ahead and to the left he drove the car through them, not bothering to stay on the path. The remaining six squad cars followed.

Not having the same robotic reflexes it was much harder for the men to avoid the hazards in the maze. Time again the officers barely swerved their cars around trees in time. Finally the Bluesmobile broke through into the open. Just ahead was a fountain. 3L slammed on the breaks and spun the wheel, the car almost leapt out of the way. Two of the pursuers were not as lucky. The lead squad car attempted to copy the maneuver. The driver almost succeeded, but as the car was turning the officer behind him slammed into him broadside.

Both vehicles flipped over the short wall surrounding the fountain and into the water. Immediately the crowd surged forwards to help the drivers of the two cars. As they climbed out the windows and splashed around in the fountain, the Officers released a colorful stream of curses at the droid. Anne has watched the display of vehicular carnage out the back windshield. She turned around in her seat, grateful that she had not been a passenger in either vehicle and sorry for those who were.

A sign indicated the administration offices for the college were housed in a building up ahead. 3L saw it, driving through the offices would be a wonderful kick-in-the-ass and revenge for the too many detentions suffered in school for the part of him that was Elwood. Again the accelerator was punched to the floor and the car leapt forwards. Again Anne grabbed him, begging him to please just end the chase. He patience wore out, he snapped, "Have I crashed yet?"

Anne looked at him in confusion. Her eyes wide, she shook with the shock suffered over the last half hour. And yet, she had to coincide that although he drove like a madman, her captor had not trashed the car, nor allowed its passengers to be injured. Before she could respond to the question, even while the unfinished thoughts were racing through her head, 3L had jumped the car through the window and run over a desk and totaled the Dean's Office.

As a finally he drove out the back of the building and onto the football field. The home team of the Chicago College was playing a game against a visiting team from New Jersey. Their helmets bore the symbol of a Blue Devil. Once in the center of the field he proceeded to spin in doughnuts, only stopping when the two pursuing officers got too close for comfort. He peeled away then, staying just out of reach until the Bluesmobile disappeared in the rush-hour traffic. After 3L had ended the game of cat and mouse he drove at a leisurely 85 back to the hotel where he had a room with J4. As he didn't want to start the game all over again he had brought the librarian with him.

It was just starting to get dark when he braked the car to a stop. As soon as it was no longer moving Anne flung open the door and promptly fell flat on her face. 3L saw her disappear; he jogged around to the other side and found her retching. "Aw shit", he mumbled. The girl was doubled up on the ground; it seemed to him like she was surly coughing up her lungs or stomach. Feeling sorry for the pitiful form her bent down and pulled her hair back from her face so she would not mess it. _At least_, he thought, _She had the decency to wait until she was out of the car_.

As soon as she was able to stand she wiped her mouth, spun around, and smacked 3L across the face as hard as she could. Not expecting the attack, 3L raised a hand as if to strike her back as he would any man that had done the same thing. She coward back from him, again realizing that this was someone she did not know who was also wanted by the police, and was therefore dangerous.

But 3L surprised her. Rather than strike back at the annoying girl he turned and stomped into the building, pointedly leaving the door open. Tentively Anne followed. As much as the strange man frightened her, her curiosity far outweighed the fear. He led her down a short hall way to a plain looking door. After knocking once he entered the room. Anne looked around the room. She heard a flushing sound, turning towards it she saw a door open.

A figure emerged dressed identical to her guide. Anne recognized him as the partner from the library. After wiping his hands on his pants the shorter one looked him. "You took long enough." He spoke in a manner that suggested boredom, until his eyes fell on Anne. "What the hell is she doing here?" in the blink of an eye the shorter man had gone from slightly bored to interested and slightly angry.

For support Anne looked to her guide. To her amazement he had changed from the steely persona to reserved, calm, cool, collected, and something else she was unable to fully detect. "I, offered her a ride…and had to take a slight detour." She also noticed that his voice no longer held the razor edge that had so frightened her. He was soft spoken with a low voice. Baritone she decided. At his explanation the shorter man nodded like it was something that happened every day. Once again disinterested he sat on one of the two beds occupying the small room. "Did you at least have the decency to get some beer?" he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Sorry Jake, didn't have time." He shrugged.

At the mention of the name Anne's ears perked up, "I'm sorry what did you say your names are?"

The big man pointed at himself, "I'm Jake Blues and this is my brother Elwood." The taller one nodded.

The names rung a bell with what Officer Wright had been trying to tell her earlier. She started edging towards the door. "Look guys…I really should be getting home."

Both droids looked at her. "I don't think you should do that." J4 finally ventured.

"Why not?" Squeaked Anne, who was as stressed out as much as she could take.

"Because" J4 answered nonchantly, "This is the bad side of town. You go out by yourself now and you just might be front page news tomorrow." He said it in such a way that it caused chills to travel down her spine. Anne had lived her whole life on the safe side of the tracks and had forgotten all about the forbidden taboo of going to the other side. All of a sudden staying in the small hotel with the droids seemed like a much better idea. There was only one problem…there were three people and two beds in the little area.

Seeing the predicament J4 offered a diplomatic solution, or in other words, he changed the subject. "Uh, you don't look so good. Maybe you should go clean up a bit." He waved his hand in the direction of the bathroom.

Anne looked down at herself. She saw that she was indeed, a mess. With a sheepish grin Anne retreated to the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and slumped against it, breathing deeply for long moments, allowing herself to relax for the first time in the whole, long, day. After she felt better Anne stood up and locked the door before undressing and getting into the shower, running the water as hot as she could stand it. The water felt great to her tense body and after washing she sat in the tub and just allowed herself to soak.

Back in the main room the two droids were having an argument. "Look, it's your fault she's even here in the first place. You get to have the floor." After Anne had disappeared into the bathroom the droids had gone to bickering about the sleeping arrangements. 3L had offered to have Anne sleep on his bed, but he was not willing to sleep on the floor. The argument carried on until the girl re-emerged from the shower, clad only in a towel.

After blinking several times 3L cleared his throat, "Uh…" he looked at the ceiling, "we were talking and, well, you can have my bed for the night." He gestured at the bed to the right. It was a little longer than the other one, which Anne guessed was probably a good thing. Not only for him but for her as well as she was almost the same height.

"Thank you Elwood. Now, would either of you happen to have a spare set of clothes?"

Both of them shook their heads. "This is a hotel, not a fucking mall! Just go put on what you were wearing."

Nodding Anne went back in and changed into her dirty clothes, cringing as she did so. Wearing dirty clothes after a shower and then sleeping in them was not her idea of a good time, but then again, neither was any of the other stuff she had done that day. She had been beginning to relax in the presence of the strange men in black, but J4's outburst had caused her to retreat back into her timid state of mind.

OoOoOoOo

In the middle of the night 3L was woken up by someone stumbling around and then tripping over him. There was a loud thump on the floor. "Shit!" he cursed from Anne having stepped on him. Wait, stepped on him? 3L opened his eyes, it took a moment for him to adjust but when he could see he noticed that he was not on the chair as when he had fallen asleep, but on the ground getting stepped on.

3L's initial curse had caused Anne the mumble a long string of apologize. "I'm sorry; oh gosh I'm so sorry! That must have hurt." She picked herself up off the floor, dusting of her clothes and checking for bumps and scrapes. Satisfied that she was still in one piece Anne stood up and tried to see where 3L was to avoid tripping over his long legs again. His black suit made him very hard to spot, but she saw him sitting up against the chair checking himself over and looking for his hat.

"What the hell are you doing up this late?"

"Going to the bathroom." She stated edging in that general direction.

"Yeah ok. Look, uh. I wanted to say…look I'm no good at apologies, never had to give one unless threatened by the penguin with a ruler beating. So, I'm sorry. For being a jerk, no, a total ass."

Surprised Anne simply nodded even though he couldn't see her and backed into the other room. Once there she sat in a corner, curled into the fetal position and started crying. Hearing her 3L knocked softly on the door. He leaned in and placed and ear to the solid form to hear her better, she was so quiet. He felt guilty and hoped that he wasn't the reason for her breaking down suddenly.

"G'way" she mumbled. Tears were streaming down Anne's face. She felt like a little child, but she couldn't help it. When she after long moments she didn't hear 3L move from the door she finally gave him permission to enter, though she was horrible embarrassed that he would see someone her age crying like a little school girl, she was 28 for crying out loud!

When he heard her finally sniff a bit and say that it was fine for him to enter 3L slowly opened the door and peaked around the edge. He saw Anne sitting against the wall edged into a corner, she had tears streaking her face and her eyes were bloodshot. He entered and sat on the toilet after checking to be sure the cover was down. Patiently he waited for her to regain enough composure to talk about what had made her so upset.

The long minutes stretched one before Anne had stopped sniffling enough to speak again. "So, are you gonna be okay?" He gently prodded her.

"Yeah" she rubbed her eyes, "I-I'll be fine in a little bit. It happens a lot, especially when…when I've been scared or stressed out a lot. Just, you should probably get back to sleep."

"Sure you don't want to talk about it?" Still perched on his seat 3L looked at her. Now that his photoceptors had adjusted to the dim light he was able to see her better than when he had first been jerked out of recharge mode.

"And you think you could understand? I highly doubt that. What makes you think that a criminal could understand what I've been through?" Her tone had become harsh, something she often did to cover up hurt and fear, but mostly hurt.

3L became amused at her tone of voice, and her word choice. Then he had a flash of insight. "You scared of me aren't you?" He smirked "Damn that explains a lot!"

"So what? That still doesn't mean that I have to tell you anything!" She spat the words at him. "You wouldn't understand anyway." She spoke quieter then, looking down rather than directly at the droid.

Getting slightly fed-up 3L slid off hir perch and onto the floor. He felt that he wouldn't be able to get some sleep until this little problem had been taken care off. He was also curious as well, and this would drive him crazy until the mystery was solved. "Try me."

With a long sigh Anne finally whispered, "My dad used to beat me. Okay, so there."

3L sucked in his breath, abuse was not something that he could stand. There was a line between smacking a disobedient child, _Such as myself,_ he thought, and senselessly beating a kid. "Shit." He breathed, "Why?"

Her tone took on the rough edge again. "Because he is a fucked up bastard and I hate his guts!"

"So what does this have to do with me being a criminal and not understanding? And even more importantly, why are you so scared of me?"

"Well, I guess because as an evil criminal you wouldn't care about me enough to understand and two…just, something about you reminds me of him."

3L took the opportunity to move in a little closer. He draped and arm across her shoulders. "Listen. I have nothing in common with your old man. Tell ya what, Jake and me are gonna show you a real good time tomorrow, and if we see your pa, I'll give him a good punch in the nose. Sound good?" He said it all lightly, but meaning that part about breaking her dad's nose. Beating on women was near the top of 3L's list of things you just don't do.

Thinking back over the day he came up with several things that he had done that would have scared the poor girl. The way he snapped at her about messing up his car, and..Oh God, when he had raised his hand to smack her. He replayed over and over again he way her eyes had bugged out and she coward away from him. _Or when Jake had snapped at her too,_ he thought. _This kid needs help, and maybe a bit of "La Viva Loca" is just the thing._

He looked down at his watch, "Well, it's late, let's get back to sleep. Tomorrow, you're gonna get a taste of the good life." Standing up he walked out of the room and back to his chair, folding his lanky form into it he attempted to fall asleep again. And also attempting to actually stay in it this  
time.

OoOoOoOo

Ok, all you who just read this. You see that big green button that says REVIEW, press it, you know you want to. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	8. All She Wants To Do Is Rock

_Ok, finally got this up. Not overly happy with this chapter, but it keeps things moving until I can get to a more interesting part of the story. Thanks again to _Sora M. Jigen_ for the help with writing. As always enjoy. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Blues Brothers, but the droids and everyone else are mine.

Doctor Williams was looking forwards to his lecture at the University of Chicago. Once a week, during his off time at the hospital, he taught at the school as a guest speaker. This week he planned on giving his lecture on the internal workings of the android population. He had hoped that maybe one of the more imaginative students would be able to come up with a theory as to how their seemingly hopeless situation had come about. _Of course_, he thought, _I will have to exceptionally discreet, the police will not be happy if word of this gets out. Who knows what could happen. Someone could even try to repeat the ace-_

He turned the corner to enter the grounds. The gates were knocked off their hinges and there were branches from bushes strewn around with lots of tire tracks. It looked like something from a Hollywood chase scene, before the cleaning crew gets there. Doctor Williams parked his car in one of the few areas that was still in tacked. Once he had killed the engine he grabbed the nearest person, who was a student and demanded an explanation. "What happened here?! It looks like a tank went through!"

The student was shaking from the excitement of it all. "It was awesome! Some guy drove his car through here yesterday. He got almost every building on campus! Not to mention that seven police cars got trashed as well. Major plus there!"

Ah, that explained it. Not to mention how much of a coincidence it was with the droids having just trashed a mall the other night, "Did anyone get a look at the driver?"

"I was sitting in the bleachers close to the field when the car drove onto it. I got the best look of anyone I guess. There were two people in the car. It was hard to see the driver, I think it was a guy, but he was wearing a dark suit with shades and a hat. The passenger was a lady though. She had medium length hair, it was dark. That's all I saw, the police already questioned me on it."

As if on cue two police officers jogged over. "Doctor Williams, what a convenience that you showed up." Exclaimed the officer in the lead. "One of those two damned droids of yours just went for a joyride around campus." They hadn't noticed or didn't care about the student listening in, Doctor Williams desperately tried to get them to stop talking, this was classified information!

Oblivious they continued, "Some of the boys chased him yesterday. They lost him though; they're patrolling the area where he disappeared in the hopes of finding where they're hiding."

Out of desperation Doctor Williams sent the boy on an errand, "Say uh…"

"Shane"

"Right, Shane, look, can you go and help over there at the library, they seem to be having trouble cleaning up the glass, you know, where the windows used to be." It was a useless errand, but Shane got the hint that he wasn't wanted and left. He walked a discrete distance away, but still close enough that he could listen. He was trying to think up a reason that would cause a droid to go haywire and destroy a school. And he wasn't coming up with anything.

Just as Doctor Williams was finishing up talking to the two police officers his pager communicator vibrated. He reached down and pulled it out of his pocket, the caller ID said that it was a hotel on the other end of the line. He flipped the communicator open, "Uh, hello? Look, I think you got the wrong nu-"

_"Is this Henry Williams?"_

"Yes." He was completely baffled; it must have shown on his face because the two police officers gave him funny looks.

_"Sir we have two gentlemen staying in a room here who have used a cash card to pay. This morning our computer alerted us that this card belongs to you. Do these two gentlemen have your permission to use this card sir?"_

He almost shouted into the communicator, it had to be those droids, there was no other explanation! "No ma'am, they do not have permission to use that card, my wallet was stolen yesterday by those two gentlemen! What is the address of your hotel ma'am? I have two officers here that would love to get their hands on them."

The was a moment of hesitation on the other end before the answer came, _"8383 North Clark, sir. We will try to keep the men in the building before the police get here. Thank you for the notification."_ There was a click and then the line went dead.

"You guys are not going to believe this."

The two cops exchanged glances, "Try us. After all this I don't think there is a single thing that would surprise us."

"Ok, those two went to a hotel, they used a cash card to pay. _My _cash card, from when one of them lifted my wallet. So the computer alerted the hotel that the card was stolen. So anyway, the droids are staying at 8383 North Clark. If you get there I'm sure you will be able to catch them."

The two cops nodded, but it seemed to them that the droids shared their namesakes' ability to escape from any situation. "What should we do with them when we catch them? If we catch them."

Doctor Williams though for long moments, he looked around at all the damage that had been done to the school and saw what Officer Wright had tried to tell him; if the droids were not stopped quickly people would get hurt. It was a miracle that nobody had been hurt this time around. With a sigh he answered the two cops, "If you can catch them, do so. If you can't", he took a shuddering breath, "Then deactivate them. Things are getting dangerous."

The two young officers nodded. They understood that it was a hard decision for the Doctor.

From his vantage point Shane heard the very last part of the conversation "Then Deactivate them." The one word sang out at him. Not understanding all of what was going on; he turned and ran off to get his car. Only one thought was going through his mind, get to the hotel before the cops.

OoOoOoOo

J4 slowly opened his eyes. His head was pounding, no, not his head, the door. Someone was knocking on the door and that was what had woke him up. Well whoever it was would have to wait. A glance at his watch told him that it was around nine in the morning and he was determined to not get up until at least ten. But when the knocking persisted he called in the cavalry, "Elwood! Someone's at the fucking door!"

3L had also been trying to ignore the knocking. After being stepped on it had been hard for him to get back to sleep. He had been looking forwards to sleeping in late before going out around town, but it seemed that was not going to happen. Slowly he unfolded his lanky form from the couch and stood up to answer the annoying caller. Anne had also heard the knocking and was sitting up in bed, she had heard J4 shouting and though it best to be awake and decent for whoever it was, then she remembered that she had slept in her clothes and relaxed.

3L walked over and slid the door open, as soon as he did a breathless teenager burst through. He had sandy blond hair and was the same height as J4 but with silver eyes. He turned around and looked straight at 3L, "You guys gotta leave, now!"He kept babbling on while the group just stared at him.

Finally Anne stood up and walked over to him, "So why do they have to leave exactly?"

Her one comment stopped the boy in his tracks; he took a breath realizing that he hadn't breathed the whole time. "Doctor Williams just sent a bunch of police officers here with orders t-"

At the word police the droids were already in motion, they checked to be sure that nothing was lying around and then 3L grabbed his briefcase, made sure everything was in it before leaving to start the car. But halfway out of the room he stopped, "What did you say the doctor's name was?" Even though Shane couldn't see his eyes he had the feeling that the man was staring right through him.

"Doctor Henry Williams, at the hospital down the street. What, do you guys know him?"

"You could say that."

J4 and Anne cleaned up to room as fast as they could; it soon looked like they had never been there. The sound of squealing tires in the back told the two that 3L had returned with the car. After hastily thanking Shane they dashed out the back door and jumped in. 3L waved his thanks to the boy before peeling away from the curb. Almost as soon as they were gone sirens could be heard in the distance, not wanting to be caught in the incriminating room Shane also bowed out, and just in time.

Six police officers, all of them just itching to throw the droids behind bars, at the very least, marched through the doors. The secretary heard them enter and she walked out from behind her desk, "This way please." She started leading them down the hall in the direction of the room the three had stayed in the night before. "Yesterday one of the men showed up with a young lady, we didn't think anything of it at the time.

Miranda Wright perked up at the last remark, "What did the young lady look like?"

"She was tall, almost six foot I would say, with muddy brown hair."

She sucked in a breath, "So _that _was who he had in the car with him…" her brain was working fast, trying to cover all the angles.

They parade reached the room that the droids had recently vacated. Three of the officers flattened themselves against the wall on one side, and two did the same on the other. One man stood in front of the door, gun at the ready, and kicked it in. The door burst in as he had kicked it against the hinges. Instantly he pointed his weapon into the room and slowly walked in, almost like he was expecting something to jump out and grab him. The other officers followed suit, Officer Wright was the last through the door. She continuously looked behind herself, watching for anything that might move.

After a thorough search was done the crew had nothing left to do except announce that the area was secure and that no one was home. As a matter of fact it was as if no one had ever been there. The only thing that suggested that a pair of droids had ever been in the room was a very faint energy reading, one coming from a bed and the other from the reclining chair. But the signals were very faint, so faint in fact that in a normal situation they would have concluded that the droids had stayed there a week or two ago. But this wasn't a normal situation and the signals were very clearly the energy signatures of 3L and J4.

Officer Wright had the readings checked and double checked before she allowed the results to stand, "Something isn't right here. Dan!" She called the plains clothes cop, "I want you to take these readings to Doctor Williams at the hospital right away." She handed the instrument to him and sent him away.

OoOoOoOo

Anne sat with the droids at a bar they had taken her to for lunch. She was watching them, well into their third beers while she was still nursing her first glass of wine. After their hurried exit from the hotel the two had wanted to make it up to her.3L was set on keeping his promise of _La viva loca. _While they finished up the meal Anne spotted a group of men enter the restaurant and sit at a table across the room. Neither of the droids was facing the correct direction to see them. She recognized the newcomers as being the band. Clearly they had seen the droids as they cast nervous glances in their direction. Curious, Anne told the two that she needed to go clean up and left the table.

She sauntered over to where they were sitting, pulled back a chair, and joined them. Each of the men just looked at her, expressions of confusion and curiosity on their faces. It wasn't long before one spoke. "What the hell do you think you're doing here lady?" Musicians never did have the best manners.

"That's a wonderful question, and I have one for you. What are you all doing over here instead of over with them?" She waved at hand in the droid's direction.

Jason was still all for his original theory about the band leaders, "Don't you know? They're ghosts!" he pointed his spoon at her for emphasis.

Anne found this explanation to be even more outlandish than that of the police. She laughed at the younger man, "And what makes you say this?"

Hurt he responded, "Well…we went to the records department of the musicians union, and, you know…oh never mind!" He didn't know why he was telling this crazy chick anything, and besides, she had laughed at him.

Dave reached over and patted Jason on the back, "It's ok kid." He looked at Anne, "And why are you so interested?" He fixed her with a hard glare.

She smoothed her muddy brown hair back from her face, "Well, I kinda got drug into all this a few days aago when they showed up at my library. Next thing I know they bring you all there, and then the police show up. Now I want to know what is going on. Why are you all keeping your distance from them?"

Jason was encouraged by what she said and kept going, "But that's what's wrong! They're not from this time! Don't ya see? They're ghosts!"

"No, I don't see."

Jason sighed like he was explaining something to a child, "Those guys go by the names Jake and Elwood, right?"

She nodded, that was nothing new.

Jason placed his hands on the table, "Well, we went to the Musicians Union, Local 200 and asked about a band fronted by guys with those names. They needed more information, so we also told them their last names and the band name. Well, it turns out that the last band and two brothers with those names was in 1982! Now, what do you have to say to that?" He dared her to contradict him.

OoOoOoOo

The door to Officer Wright's Office burst open. She jerked upright in her chair as a very pissed Anne Melody strode in. She slammed her hands down on the officer's desk. "I want to know what the _hell _is going on around here!" Her hair fell in a cascade around her smoldering eyes, adding a dramatic effect to the stance.

Officer Wright calmly looked up at the girl, "What do you want to know?"

As much as she hoped that the situation was better, Officer Wright was glad that the girl was finally ready to listen. For the better part of an hour she told Anne about the problem with the androids and how it had started. A few times Anne interrupted to ask questions, or to tell the officer that she was crazy and such a thing could never happen. But all her questions were silenced when Officer Wright slid the microchip holding the security feed for the antique store into her television set.

Anne watched in stunned silence as the events from several days ago replayed themselves in front of her eyes. She watched 3L and J4 enter the shop and look around at all the goods on the shelves. She almost couldn't believe that they were the same beings, they carried themselves differently and even spoke different. But she saw the telltale signs that they were the same. When the feed finally fizzed out and the screen went blank from the explosion Anne was lost for words.

Slowly she leaned back in her chair and took a breath. "And what, does this have to do with me? It's not like I planned out this whole charade or encourage the two. So they think they're a couple of musicians, that's not so bad."

"No, that's not so bad. But what is 'so bad' is the trouble they've caused. What this has to do with you is that the Police need your help."

Anne's eyes narrowed, she didn't like the direction the conversation was going.

"We would like your cooperation in the capture of the droids."

She jumped to her feet. "Now you listen here! I don't like the trouble they get into any more than you do, but what you are asking I cannot do."

Officer Wright was unfazed by the young woman's outburst, "And why not? What do you owe them?"

"What do I owe them?! Must I 'owe' them anything? They've been kind to me. Much more than you're petty police force has! So no, I'm not going to stab them in the backs and hand them over to you like strays. Good day Officer Wright!" For the second time Anne marched out of the police station in a rage, only this time there was nobody waiting to give her a ride.

As she stood on the curb waiting to hail a cab Anne heard someone walking up behind her. Turning around she found the young plains clothes cop standing there. He shifted and looked down at his sneakers in embarrassment at the angry stare she fixed him with. "What do you want?" She snapped, "I am not going to change my mind so you may as well stuff it."

He shook his head, "Nah, I'm her to apologize. And," he looked up hopefully, "to offer you a ride."

She shook her head, "Thank you but no. I already have plans." She turned and left before he could even respond.

OoOoOoOo

After taking a bus and a cab Anne was running out of ideas where to find the two droids. The last place she thought they might be was a night club that was holding an open mic later in the day. She thought that one of the both of them would show up, and hopefully would have the band tagging along. She wanted to talk to the band and see if maybe she could get them to come back, if she could convince them that they weren't ghosts. Anne had seen the truth in what Officer Wright had told her. She had decided that not everyone got the spend time with their ancestors, so she might as well make the best of it. And that meant getting the band to come back and help the two on their mission to bring back their music.

As it started to get dark she heard the distinct rumble of the Bluesmobile's engine as it pulled into the parking lot. It died and the sound of car doors slamming came to hear ears before two siluettes appeared at the door. 3L spied her watching across the room and sauntered over. He slid into a seat next to her while J4 sat on the other side. "Where you been? We looked all over the city for you."

J4 nodded, "No easy feat with all the cops and his driving." He pointed an accusing finger at his partner. "So, where you been?"

"Thinking." She smiled at them.

3L watched her face and was glad to note that it was a genuine smile, the first one he had seen. "What about?"

"Thinking ... that I'm going to stay with you two."

The both allowed small smiles to play across their features. It was one thing to have had to drag her along the other day. It was another to have her come with them on her own.


	9. Do You Love Me

_Ok folks! Here it is, the 9th chapter. Gosh this is getting long...Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy it. Thanks to Sora for her advice and ideas. Read on and enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **Jake and Elwood are not mine, everyone else is. Please ask permission to use characters.

Several days, and beers later, the droids and the band were ready for their first real gig. 3L didn't count the one at the bar. That was a bet, a bet that he still had not forgiven his partner for. For maybe the hundredth time he glanced over his shoulder at J4 to be sure that he wasn't making a similar deal with the band. Then his gaze cut over to Anne, he didn't know how, but two days ago she had come striding through the door with the band in tow. Both droids had asked her what she did to make them come back, she refused to tell but for the rest of the day she had worn a secretive smirk on her face.

Once he was done packing the trunk of the Bluesmobile he meandered over to check on the band and J4. "Guys all set?"

They looked up. "Yeah, all set. Look, think you could maybe drive the speed limit for once? I don't know where we're going, and I don't want to get pulled over." Dave looked up at him with a warning glare. If he didn't drive the speed limit 3L had a feeling he was gonna be sorry later.

Behind the shades 3L rolled his eyes. He didn't understand why people had such a hard time keeping up with him. He took in air through the coolant systems and let it out again, the equivalent of a sigh. Having made up his mind he nodded. Too bad for incompetent drivers, was his thoughts. Ah well, maybe he would teach him some time how to drive better.

J4 wandered over from where he had been on the phone, "Ok, everybody know where we're going? No? Ok, follow us then." He glanced at the sky, or what bit of it could be seen over the buildings. Over in the western part of the city long shadows could be seen heading their way. "We better get going, it's getting late." He clapped his hands and ushered everyone to their respective cars.

After watching the band perform a clown car trick, and fit everyone in, 3L slid into his seat. He glanced at the back where Anne was curled up on the bench seats. She had been napping for the better part of two hours after running around town with them for the past two days; it had taken a toll on her. She wasn't wearing the skirt and light green blouse that 3L has picked her up in anymore. She had insisted on getting new clothes, and also insisted on not wearing a suit like them.

After a short argument, which she won, Anne had bought a light blue shirt, which's sleeves stopped at her elbows, blue jeans, and had agreed to at least wear the sunglasses. That much she had given in on. She knew that the droids disapproved, J4 a little more vocally, she also knew that they weren't going to press the issue. Several times she had caught 3L giving dirty looks to any bum he caught eyeing her, ever since she had decided to stick around with them and the band 3L had made it his duty to be her older brother and protector figure.

It wasn't long before J4 gave to order to pull into a parking lot along the highway. With a nod 3L slowed down even more and made the turn. The band, which had been able to keep up thanks to J4 and Anne constantly reminding him to "take it easy Leadfoot", followed. Once the car was parked, albeit a little precariously, he stepped out and eyeballed the place. He was very happy to note that it was not another "Bob's Country Bunker".

Once the band had found a parking spot they crowded around the Bluesmobile and waited for directions, this was their first formal gig after all. J4 was amused to note that they discreetly kept their distance from him and his partner. "Now, you guys unload the stuff. Elwood, come with me." He turned on his heel and led the way to the door. 3L and Anne tagged along in his shadow.

Once inside both band leaders noticed that it was a nice little place, well lit and not a cowboy hat in sight. They sauntered over to the bar and asked to see the owner. Anne wandered over to the stage. It was a good size, not as big as the Palace Hotel she guessed, or the Tick-Tock, but a good size.

Soon the band came through the double doors, each member letting out a low whistle at the site of the room. Jason almost dropped his instrument, catching himself he gathered it up again.

"This sure beats the hell out of that other place." He declared

The rest of the group nodded.

J4 wandered over, "What are you all standing around for? When I make a gig it's in a classy place." He shoved them in the direction of the stage, "C'mon! We gotta set up!"

As the group set up the room gradually began to fill with the evening patrons. People chose seats and ordered their meals, many of the men taking only alcohol and snacks as it was a bit past dinner time. Squealing tires also announced younger arrivals that were showing off their cars for friends. Once all the equipment was ready J4 and 3L walked around the stage marking off an area that was a good size for dancing, measuring steps to the stage. They also checked to be sure the amps and mikes were working right. Once positive that everything was as ready as it could be they gave the signal for the curtain to be drawn up.

As the opening bars of "Can't Turn You Loose" started 3L began his intro. He spoke smoothly into the microphone with the well rehearsed words from the left wing of the stage. The crowd waited patiently for them to appear on the set. Some of the younger crowd shifted impatiently in their seats, they were sure this was going to be another one of those bands that only played "old people" music. In a way, they were almost right; it certainly was "old" music.

At the height of the song 3L and J4 appeared on the stage. They did the familiar routine with the handcuffs and 3L proffered the harp like an idol above his head before setting down the briefcase. Once ready they signaled the band to go into the first song on the set. It wasn't one of the original they had practiced in the park. Just after getting the group back J4 had decided he wanted to perform "Expressway to Your Heart".

Like good soldiers, when J4 had said "jump" they said, "how high?" Working hard they were able to learn the song in only a few hours. Of course everyone practiced for days after that, and all the hard work led up to this moment.

Only a couple of bars into the song and already people were clapping and cheering. It was hard to hear the band and droids over the crowd at some points. Shane was sitting in the back row with some of his friends from school. They had drug him along on the pretext that he didn't get out often enough. It wasn't until he head 3L singing his verse that he sat bolt upright in the chair.

"I know those guys!" He was almost hopping around while still attempting to remain in his seat. He couldn't believe it. The two droids were the musicians everyone was talking about!

As soon as the song ended he jumped up and rushed to the stage. When J4 spotted him he waved, "Thanks for that warning a few days ago. Sure helped a lot."

From his spot towards the back of the stage 3L nodded his agreement. Even his driving skills would have been no help if the cops caught them sleeping, literally.

"So uh, listen" he said, "We're getting ready for the next song. But uh, maybe after the gig you can come have a drink or something." He figured the more allies they had with those nutty cops and that psycho doctor after them the better.

Shane nodded, he wanted to get a bit more time to study the droids later. He waved and returned to his previous seat with his buddies.

"Ok" 3L announced grabbing his mic, "This next song is a hit by a group called The Contours. This song is for all you ladies out there." He pointed into crowd and of course, every lady had to swoon like he was speaking directly to her and her alone.

J4 took it from there, _"__You broke my heart_,  
_'Cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around  
And now I'm back, to let you know  
I can really shake 'em down…._

3L watched for the crowd's reaction. They had really enjoyed the other song, and he was positive that by the end of this one not a single person would be left in their seats. It was simply a matter of how quickly they caught on.

…_.I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe)  
And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Now tell me baby (tell me baby)  
Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)  
Tell me (tell me)  
Tell me _

Not a single person in the room knew what a mashed potatoe was other than a food stuffs. But 3L took care of that. As the dances were called out in the song he acted them out. Dancing and cavorting around the stage he soon had other people in the crowd up out of their seats and moving along with the music.

_Watch me now, oh (work, work)  
Ah, shake it up, shake it (work, work)  
Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down (work, work)  
Ah, little bit of soul now (work)_

(work, work)  
Ah, shake it, shake it baby (work, work)  
Ah, you're driving me crazy (work, work)  
Ah, don't get lazy (work)

He jumped off the stage and taking a few people in the front row by the hands he led them onto the platform to dance along with him. Several others also caught onto the idea and climbed up as well. He didn't care, the more the merrier!

The band was enjoying themselves to the fullest; never had music so captured them. And the people! Every single person in the room and many of those in the dining area were learning what was to them, a new dance.

_I can mash-potatoe (I can mash-potatoe)  
And I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Well now tell me baby (tell me baby)  
Mmm, do you like it like this (do you like it like this)  
Tell me (tell me)  
Tell me_

Do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
Now, do you love me? (Do you love me?)  
(Now, now, now)…"

The song was brought to an abrupt end when 3L jumped off the stage a second time. He didn't dance with the crowd or invite more people up however. He made a beeline to the back of the room where Anne had, up until a moment ago, been sitting.

The band allowed the last chords of the song to die away in confusion. The people continued dancing until they realized that the music had stopped. They began milling around attempting to discover what had gone wrong. All heads and eyes turned to the door leading outside as it slammed shut with a loud bang. The more curious followed the droid outside to see what had captured his attention.

Outside 3L stomped up to a rather large man that was pushing Anne around. It was obvious to any passerby that his intents with the girl were not in her best interest. He had her bent almost double backwards in an attempt to plant a kiss on her lips. She was struggling, faintly, to get away from her captor. She tried kicking him, and hitting him on the arm to make the man let go. It had as much affect as punching a stone wall.

"Shove off asshole!" Was the first thing out of 3L's mouth when he saw what was going on. Of course he later regretted it. _Of all the things I could a said…oh well, better just roll with it._

"Excuse me?" The large man's grip on the girl loosened, just a little. "Come again?" He bent closer to the smaller being.

"Get lost, shove off, move your ass… I can keep going." He allowed a smirk to play across his features to cover his nervousness. The man looked like he was part rhino. It should be illegal for someone to be that huge! Standing next to him 3L felt like a pencil next to a tree. "Or, how about this one, put her down!"

By then a nice sized crowd had gathered, anticipating a fight. Ok, so maybe it wasn't that far off from the country bunker after all. Not a one of them moved to help either side however, though money did change hands. J4 and the band were at the back of the mob, each of them attempting to get closer to the opponents. They wanted to stop the fight before it started; an off-lined or flat band leader was the last thing they wanted.

"Oh, you want your girl back?" It was obvious from the way he slurred his words and swayed that the larger one was drunk.

"Yeah-up"

"Too bad."

"Ok", 3L shrugged and turned to walk away. Anne shrieked, and the crowd gasped. That was the last thing anyone had expected, including the giant.

While the man was still trying to process what he had said, 3L swung back around and landed a sucker punch right in his gut. While it didn't do much damage he did succeed in knocking the wind out of large man for a moment. Trying to take advantage of the momentary opening 3L moved to land a right hook to the jaw. Apparently the man was not as distracted as he had at first thought.

With a feral grin the mountain latched onto 3L's wrist and twisted his arm at a painful angle, he fought well for one intoxicated. To avoid it being broken he allowed himself to be spun around and thrown to his knees. Going limp he waited for the man's grip to loosen, even just a little. There was no way he would be able to hold onto two people at once. Anne began kicking and clawing at her captor. J4 and the band tried to get rid of the crowd and move to help.

They didn't get far, the mountain had friends. Six rather large burly men stepped into their paths. J4 and the band stopped, they looked up, and up, and up at the men.

The largest of the giants made a face, J4 assumed it was supposed to be a smile, but it looked more like an ugly grimace. "Going somewhere boys?" He spoke in a low tone that held plenty of malice.

"Now, I don't claim to be good at math", Steve mused, "But there's nine of us and six of them."

"You forget one thing", Jason quipped back, "each of them counts as two guys. That makes it twelve on nine. I don't like those odds."

"I don' know….I think some of these guys could count as three." Dave retorted. He stood with wide eyes, looking like he might bolt at any moment.

J4 had to agree with the band. Shit how could someone be so damn big?! But, his partner was getting the hell beaten out of him, they had to do something. Before he could make up his mind about what it was exactly they were going to do, it was made up for him.

Sirens could be heard wailing at the same time that the rest of the crowd burst out of the bar, making a mad dash for their respective cars. In the confusion J4 and the band were all separated, but then again, they were also carried away from the hulking shapes. He almost tripped on a still form sprawled across the pavement. Looking down he saw it was Anne. She was moaning, and there was a gash on one arm and red marks around her neck.

Bending down J4 waved for someone, anyone in the crowd, to pause in their panic and help him with the girl. One of the college students eventually ran by. It was that kid again, Shane was it? J4 didn't care. "Help me get her in the car." He grunted.

Shane complied and grabbed Anne's legs. "So, uh, show's over for tonight I take it?"

The humor was lost on the distracted droid. While heading in the general direction of the car he was craning his neck in an attempt to locate 3L. He hoped that the mountain had split, and that 3L wasn't a pancake on the road.

They made it to the band's car, the Bluesmobile was lost in the crowd and the girl was getting heavy in their arms. Laying her on the pavement J4 fumbled with the lock. Once the door was open they set her in the seat. The droid was about to go find his partner when Jason and the band tore around the corner.

"Party's over!"

"Time ta go!"

"I'm outta here!"

They all dove into the machine, dragging J4 and Shane with them, and burned rubber out of the parking lot.

Dazed by the sudden action it wasn't until the car was well down the road that Shane and J4 had recovered enough to do a head count. Shane looked around at the group, it clicked in his head that someone was missing, it was hard to tell in the cramped space but he was sure there should have been two men in black.

"Where's Elwood?"

The simple question caused the driver to slam on the brakes so suddenly that everyone was pushed up against either the seat in front of them, or in the case of those in the front, the dashboard.

J4's head snapped up. Wildly he looked around the car taking a headcount, there were only nine band members, including himself, when there should have been ten. Just to be sure he checked again. It was true, they were once musician short. 3L was AWOL. "Turn around Dave!" He leaned as far forwards as he could, gripping the sides of Dave's seat. There was urgency in his voice that unnerved the band.

Dave looked at him in the rear view mirror, "No way Jose. You may enjoy being locked in jail but I don't. The place is crawling with cops." He did however pull over, it was a start.

All the talking had roused Anne out of her pain-induced stupor. She glanced around at the sea of faces, also noticing someone was missing. "Where's Elwood?"

J4 winced.

Anne looked up at him, trying to read his expressionless face and see beyond the shades. Despite the protection of his glasses J4 was unable to meet her gaze and looked guiltily away. Anne sat bolt upright, "We have to go back!"

The band was still unwilling to risk their necks for anyone. Dave shook his head, "No way. Not with all those cops around. I'm not getting arrested for anyone."

"Ass-holes." Was all Jason hissed at the rest of the group in general.

Shane elected to stay silent. It wouldn't do him, or the droid, any good to get involved in an argument with the strange group of people.

"You don't understand!" Anne was tearing up now. The salt leaving streaks on her face where there were scrapes. "We have to go back", the desperation in her voice was clear, "that man means to kill him!"

"WHAT?!" The question was universal. That changed everything.

"That's it." J4 shoved his way out of the car, opening the driver's side he drug Dave out. Once in he slammed the door. He put the car in gear, and burning rubber, turned it around. He pulled up next to Dave who was standing on the side of the road. Someone in the back seat opened the door and Dave managed to squeeze in with the rest of the crowd. Even before the door was closed J4 had the gas pedal to the floor and was tearing down the road the way they had just come.

OoOoOoOo

3L found himself hanging by his throat in the man's large hands when the alarm was sounded that someone had called the cops. He didn't know whether to be scared or relieved. On one hand he knew the police were after him, on the other, the back of a squad car seemed like a better place than with the giant and his pose.

He heard the rumble of the band's car starting up. Over the giant's shoulder he saw J4 and that college kid drug in before it was lost in the crowd. Almost before they were out of view the sirens had gone from a background noise to being a loud wail. The pose scattered as at least three or four black and white painted vehicles screamed around into the parking lot. Officers decked out in crowd control gear jumped out of the vans and cars. They surged into the drunken group to scatter them.

When the mountain saw all the officers he finally decided he was done with the droid. He threw him to the side like a ragdoll. 3L hit the ground hard. Too sore from the mountain using him as a punching bag he didn't bother to even try and cushion his landing. The droid hit the ground hard, his already strained systems overloaded and he fell into nothingness.

The police officers made quick work of the bikers that had caused the fight. Because they stayed around to terrorize the droid they didn't have enough time to get away. One of the officers, while checking to be sure they hadn't missed anyone, tripped over the prone figure of 3L. He looked down and promptly shouted for help. Soon two more police were standing over him. 3L was spread eagle style on the ground; his jacket was wrinkled and covered in dirt. He blended right into the pavement.

"Think we should move him?" The young officer reached out to turn the droid onto his back.

His hand was intercepted by the senior officer. "Never move someone who has been knocked around hard enough to be unconscious." She instead called a medic.

When the ambulance arrived it only took them a few moments to inform the police that not only was the prone figure a droid, designation 3LW00D, but that he was also on the wanted list. Before you could say 'bums your uncle' 3L was packed off to a waiting squad car. Just after they left J4 and the band came around the bend. He had just enough time to again slam on the brakes before they got to close and warranted unwanted attention.

The band and other passengers clutched their seats for dear life. Anne swore never to yell at 3L for his driving again. He was a school bus driver compared to J4, who did not seem very comfortable in the driver's seat. She questioned his ownership of a license. Watching the taillights of the police cars disappear into the horizon J4 began cursing a blue-streak, every head in the car turned to watch and listen. Jason even considered taking notes, but then thought that some of the stuff was better not repeated.

They sat in the car in silence long after the police had disappeared. Finally J4 got back out of the driver's seat. Walking to the other side of the car he motioned Dave to get out as well. "You're driving."

It was with a sigh of relief that Dave took his former position, and whispered thanks that the rest of the crew sat back for the ride.

OoOoOoOo

When 3L came to it took a moment for his optics to recalibrate themselves. Once he could see he shot to his feet so fast that he almost stumbled and fell. Looking around he was dismayed to find that he was confined to a small space that clearly screamed 'prison'. Never a good sign. 3L paced the length and width of the cell, checking every nook and cranny in an attempt to find some way to sneak out. He knew that a long sentence was in his future for trashing both the mall and the school, and he had no intentions of serving it, none what-so-ever.

Finding no easy escape routes 3L slumped against the wall to wait. He had been behind bars enough times to know that he at least got a phone call. It was just a matter of waiting.

_Please nobody hunt me down for the ending, 3L's just gonna have to suffer until the next chapter._


	10. Harmonica Musings

**A/N **_OK, so this went kinda fast. But my gosh is it a long chapter, 11 pages! Ok maybe not that long...Anyway, thanks to Sora M. Jigen for her help. And enjoy._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Blues Brothers, but everyone else is mine.

The day after 3L had been carted off to the local slam, J4 and the band, Anne, and Shane who had decided to stick around, were all moping outside at Lincoln Park, just across from the zoo. For once the nice weather and the view failed to get a response from the group. There was a general air of defeat and dejection that caused pedestrians to give them a wide berth on the sidewalk.

Shane hadn't told anyone what he knew about the police verdict on the droids, he felt that it would just make things worse, instead he spent his time coming up with a plan to get 3L out. He sat a little ways from the rest of the crew and scribbled on an electronic writing pad. He felt like an outsider. Where everyone else knew each other, he had just kinda barged in. But he was determined to do his share and earn his keep.

While Shane was having his own pity party J4 stood up and wandered off on his own as well. After telling everyone that he would be back whenever he left to go for a walk. For a long time J4 aimlessly wandered around the park. Getting tired of watching happy couples and little kids running around he turned and meandered along the lakefront, determined to stay in his current self-pitying state. He knew that there was no way that 3L was getting off with a short sentence, not after the mall, and then the college. After all the trouble they had gone through to get a band together, and then keep it together. He also had noticed that with his partner gone Anne had retreated to her old habits of silence or snappishness. _Unless we get him back I don't think anyone is going to have the patience to deal with her. _

Glancing at his watch J4 noticed that it was well past lunch time. He stopped walking and looked around for some place to eat. He didn't have to look far, this was Chicago after all. There were food vendors everywhere and a pizza or hotdog shop on every corner. With a sigh he picked one at random and walked in.

_Oh great, just my luck. _Helamented. By some cruel twist of fate he had chosen one of the nicer places in the city, and it was playing sappy classical music. Far too much like the Chez Paul for his tastes. Without even a nod to the ladies at the front counter he turned and strode back out the door. _Maybe I'll just get a chili dog or something. _

After a little searching J4 finally acquired a chili dog and sat on a park bench to eat it. He ate the food half in a trance, his mind a million miles away, he barely tasted the food. Once done J4 crushed the aluminum wrapping into a small ball and absently tossed it up and caught it, once the ball failed to come back down. Surprised he glanced up and found himself staring at a young lady. She had bright red hair and hazel eyes. She smiled charmingly, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Excuse me?" His brain hadn't quite caught up with the turn of events yet.

The girl sat next to him on the bench, "I asked if you want to talk about it. I don't think I've ever seen such a sad look on a person's face before. The only thing that comes close is a dog when dinner's late."

Despite himself J4 had to smile at her comparison. How many times he had been accused of giving someone puppy eyes, he couldn't remember, it was a lot though, of that he was sure.

She handed him the crumpled aluminum ball back. "Is it a girl?" Her eyes widened comically in an attempt to cheer him up.

"No, no it wasn't a girl. Not even close." He shook his head.

"Family then?"

"I guess you could say that." He spoke slowly, being careful to not give much away, although he did want her to ask. Talking would put his thoughts in order and help him chose the next move.

She took the bait, "What happened?"

"Well…my brother ended up in the Slam." He glanced sideways to see her reaction. Instead of the expected shock, he saw confusion.

"What's the…Slam?"

The Slam is...uh, well. Jail, Prison, the Slam, get it?" He spread his palms for lack of a better explanation.

The girl just shook her head, "Do you mean the Pen?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, the Pen."

She sat back, like getting comfortable for a story, "So what'd he do to get locked away in the pen?" She had a childish air about her that appealed to J4. And so he found himself opening up, but just a little.

"Uh…we, were at a bar. And there was a fight." He paused, unsure of how to go on.

She made an encouraging motion with her hands.

"Well anyway, he got into a fight with some drunk, who happened to be like 10 feet tall. He got the shit beaten out of him and carted off by the cops."

"So he got arrested for drunk and disorderly then? Well that's not so bad. He'll be out within the week."

_Oh if only you knew… _"I, uh, I don't think he's gonna be out that soon sweetheart."

It was only then that she pulled away in confusion and a bit of fear. "He didn't kill anyone in that fight did he?"

J4 really did laugh that time, "Elwood? Kill someone? Nah, it's just all those damned traffic tickets. Cops could have him in there for years will all of those", _partially true anyway, "_it just took the fight for them to actually catch him."

OoOoOoOo

The prison warden was in a very heated argument with several of his officers, among them the plain clothes cop. They were assembled in a small room and had the doors and windows closed, this was no time for the pesky media to get involved.

The warden slammed his fist down on the table, "This is no time to get into 'droid's rights'! They have caused hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of damage and there's no telling what might happen! I want that droid out of here in pieces!"

In the back of the room Dan winced.

One of the assembled raised their hand, "Um, sir?"

"What is it?" The warden snapped so hard the smaller man jumped a little in his seat. "What about the girl? And the other droid?"

"I want them too! I want all of them! The band, the girl, that other droid, what's-it's-number. Get them all here stat!" He was shouting at the top of his lungs, ranting and raving, waving his arms around. It was clear that he was not in the right frame of mind to be generous. Or even rational.

One other person raised their hand, very timidly knowing that he was about to drop a bombshell on the group. "Sir, you do know that by simply deactivating the droid that all hell is gonna break loose out there." It was more a statement than a question.

The warden turned a new shade of red, "Get the Hell out of my office!" He pointed at the door, huffing and puffing like he had run the mile. Each of the men scurried out of the office, unwilling to incite his wrath any further.

Down the hall 3L had heard the racket; something told him that his very wellbeing was on the line, it made him uneasy. His appearance was disheveled having not slept well the night before. Being away from J4 for any length of time made him uneasy, un-whole, like the other half of him was missing. It wasn't a feeling that he enjoyed. After hours of pacing and ignoring the jibes of the other inmates he had fallen into a fitful recharge. That morning the shouting coupled with the noise of the inmates and the dreams, nightmares, which had plagued him jerked him out of recharge with coolant beading his brow.

His feelings of wrongness were in testified by the knowledge that he was not in Joliet. At least that slam was a familiar place to him. This was not. When he had come to the night before he had asked the incredibly idiotic question of where he was. The only reply he got was malevolent laughter from those across from him, and the two burly men that shared his cell. There were three bunks in the small area; he estimated it to be only ten feet by twelve at the most. Looking around he had opted to use the one on the other side of the room, as far away from the two men as possible. He grabbed his hat and shades from where they had scattered across the floor. Gathering them he sat on the bed then swung his legs up onto the small mattress to sleep. Uncomfortable he had stood up again to pace. The men had left him alone until they got tired of watching the smaller figure moving back and forth.

The giants had hoped to get some sport out of watching 3L squirm. But never had they run into someone who had acted as if they did not even exist. Eventually they had queried as to what he had done. The droid ignored them, his processor was miles away. So they resorted to more physical means. The larger of the two stepped behind the droid and pinned his arms behind his back. Surprised 3L let out what sounded almost like a small squeak.

"We asked you a question little man." The large being spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Maybe you should ask again." The next voice came from in front of the driod; 3L whipped his head around to face forwards. "So we'll ask one more time. How did you end up here with us?"

"Uh…" He gulped. This was just too much.

OoOoOoOo

After talking to the girl for close over an hour J4 had grown to like her. The girl, her name was Rachael, lessened the pain of being without his shadow. He smirked at the thought. Having 3L around really was like having a second shadow, he almost never spoke. Not having him around just felt, _wrong_, that was the only way J4 could explain it.

For lack of anything better to do in the aquward situation he checked his watch, "Shit!" The word had left his mouth before he had a chance to think about it. He looked over at the girl; she didn't seem to mind his outburst. "Look, I gotta go. I have somewhere I have to be. Maybe later we can meet up again. Like, tonight, around seven? At that cheesy French place?"

She smiled, "That would be nice. Cheesy French food it is."

"Great, seven," he spoke while backing up, almost falling over a pedestrian, "I'll be there."

She waved, "See you then."

OoOoOoOo

Dan had driven back to his apartment after the meeting at the prison. He sat at a small dinner table eating leftovers. He sighed, the curse of not paying attention in cooking, ya live on takeout. When he looked around, for the first time he felt the emptiness of his small abode. With another sigh he picked up his plate and walked to the living room. It consisted of a reclining chair, a smallish wall screen, and a few pictures on the walls. It was painted a light gray, a depressing color he thought then.

Everything was depressing him that night, the quieter than usual streets, the dim glow from the lamp casting shadows, the buzz of the wall screen. Losing his appetite he finally made up his mind. He had to choose a side in the unofficial war going on between his police Warden and Capitan and the droids and their band.

Grabbing his hat and jacket Dan strode out the door allowing it to slam shut behind him. It was time to take action before something both morally wrong and forever irreversible happened.

OoOoOoOo

Jason and Shane sat together munching on ordered pizza in an apartment they had rented with the rest of the band for the night. For hours they had talked about plans to rescue the droid, none of them would work without someone getting either arrested for hurt in his place. They were almost ready to call it quits and turn in for the night. The rest of the group had long ago given up. They were all either drunk and asleep somewhere in the apartment, or out on the town getting drunk to fall asleep somewhere in the apartment.

Anne was passed out on the couch. She felt horrible and kept blaming herself for what happened. She seemed to be waiting for everyone else to blame her as well. When J4 had allowed the car to idle watching the cops take 3L away she cried a river in the back, saying over and over how sorry she was and please don't hit her. The band leader had simple turned to look at her, his face full of pity for the girl. Jason looked over at her, her features were still streaked with tears even in sleep.

"There're no ands ifs or buts about it, we gotta get him back."

Shane nodded, "Amazing one droid can cause so much trouble. But you're right, we need 3- Elwood." He was still getting used to calling them by name rather than number. As a joke he had also come up with 'last names' for them using numbers. With a huff Shane stood up and then held out his hand to help the younger boy. Leaving a note on the message machine they left to get a breath of fresh air hoping that it would shed some light on the situation and help them think better.

OoOoOoOo

Dan's car pulled up outside of the State Pen. He had used his squad car to make his visit look more official. Killing the engine and stepping out he slammed the door. The guard droid turned in his direction, "Who is it?" Its single eye glowed eerily in the darkening sky.

"Officer Daniel Randle." He flashed his badge, and thanked his lucky stars that he really did have clearance to be there.

The droid nodded and allowed him to pass. Once he was out of its line of sight Dan shook his head. After seeing the two droids, well, not really droids, he didn't know what they were; all the others seemed crude in comparison. Reaching the large double droids he slid his card along the scanner and watched them roll open. His head tilted back, in awe at the sight.

Once inside he tried to be as composed as possible and not attract any attention. It wasn't hard as he was, after all an undercover cop, it was just another case. As it was getting dark there were not many people in the halls. It was a maze of twists and turns, it was gonna be hard to get back out when he was in a hurry. After what seemed like a life time of wandering the halls he found the high security area, this was where it was going to get interesting. That's not to say that the rest of the area wasn't 'high security' this was just the really hard to get out of place.

He tried sliding his card along the scanner again. This time a red light blipped, "Access Denied".

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. He tried once more the swipe the card, with the same results. "You only have access to this area during normal operation hours. Cease now or security will be called."

Looking up at the camera Dan turned and left. Around the far corner he stopped once again and thought over his options. There were three ways to get into the holding area. Once was by swiping a card, two was retinal scan, and the third way was thumb print…that's it! With a lighter step he again approached the door. Bending down he slowly breathed on the print scan. The previous print appeared for a moment before disappearing, the green light showed.

Straightening up Dan smiled, it paid to watch old movies now and again; he bet that none of his coworkers would have thought of that little trick. Striding through the door he reminded himself to pay attention, not to get caught up in the excitement or success. It was easy to find where the prisoners were kept; it was hard to find one in the long rows of cells.

He walked along looking for familiar faces and reading the names and dates on the cards hanging outside the cells. If he thought his apartment was depressing it was nothing compared to the air of dejection in here. Finally, after ten or more rows he saw the one lone figure he was looking for. Dan did a double take; last he had heard there was supposed to be two men with the droid. Two, rather large men. But 3L was alone now. He looked at the card again; the men's names both had red streaks through them. The date next to 3L's name was tomorrow, he had to work fast!

Pulling out his key cars Dan fumbled with them in his haste. Hearing the movement 3L sat up on his cot. He fixed Dan with a cold stare, the contempt, bordering on outright loathing that 3L held for the police in general was evident even through the shades.

Once Dan found the correct card he slid it into the slot. 3L was standing by then. Warily he watched the officer, careful to keep his thoughts and emotions hidden. He shifted his stance and crossed his arms. He was the epitome of aloofness.

Dan winced; it was obvious that 3L had learned where he was. "So…you coming?" Better to take it slowly.

3L unfolded his arms, "Coming where?"

"Out, I'm letting you go."

3L stepped out of the cell; he closely scrutinized Dan's face, searching for any sign that this was a joke or trap.

The plains clothes cop waited patiently. He must have passed some test because 3L held out his hand to shake. "So, what do ya have in mind? And where's the Bluesmobile?" He was itching to get back to his car.

The officer spoke over his shoulder as they walked. "Bluesmobile?"

"My car. The black Ucara."

"Oh…urm…when you got arrested it was impounded. And then the warden scrapped it. He was really pissed." He watched for the droid's reaction.

A shadow crossed 3L's face. But it was gone so quickly the cop wasn't sure he had really seen anything. They passed from the high security area into the normal work zone of the jail. Dan motioned for 3L to stop walking. He turned to face him. "Ok, hand me your hat and glasses."

The droid stiffened, "Why?"

"Because, no one's really gotten a look at you without them. They're guards here; if we run into someone you'll be recognized. So gimme the stuff and you can pass as a Fed."

"Fed?"

"Federal Agent. Now C'mon!"

3L nodded. Somewhat reluctantly he removed his fedora and Ray Bans and turned them over to the cop. It was like being arrested all over again.

OoOoOoOo

J4 stood outside the French place waiting for Rachael. It was about five until seven, he had time. Nervously he fixed his tie, perfect. On time Rachael pulled up at the door. She had a cute car, he didn't know or care what it was, but it has smooth lines that he admired.

Holding the door open J4 followed her in. When he had been there earlier in the day J4 had not had a chance to look around and admire the décor. It was a quaint establishment. Dimly lighted and with that sappy classical music it seemed romantic. There were a few wall screens around, the source of the music. Pictures flashed across keeping rhythm with the songs.

A waiter showed them to their seats and left menus. While they were deciding Rachael left for the restroom. Once there she washed up, and decided to apply and little more makeup. Another lady walked over to her and leaned in close. "You're the one going out with the man in the shades, right?"

She nodded, not thinking there was anything particular about her date that would attract attention, other than his shades. "Yeah. And you can't have him." She hoped the tone in her voice would warm the other woman away.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. Didn't you know that he's in a band? He's famous. Especially after last night. Though I daresay his brother would be getting loads of attention is he were hear. Too bad though." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. Rachael watched her leave.

When she rented the dining area she picked up her menu to finish selecting something to eat. J4 looked at her over the top of his. "While you were gone I got some appetizers. You like seafood right?"

She smiled and nodded. Before Rachael could answer him the wall screens changed from playing the music to a news station.

"_We interrupt this broadcast with an important bulletin!"_

Every head in the room turned to look at one of the screens. J4 stopped eating his shrimp with one in his mouth and another on the fork. "Oh shit" he breathed when he saw the screen.

"_This video was taken several days ago by a student at the Chicago University. It was acquired with some difficulty." _The image on the screen was that of 3L driving around the campus. It started at an angle of something taken from a high floor. It then changed to ground level. Every once in a while the audience in the restaurant were able to hear the students talking and shouting while the chase was going on.

"_Last night the perpetrator was caught after a fight at a local bar." _A picture of 3L appeared on the screen in the top right corner. _"His name is Elwood Blues. He is a singer and harmonica player in a local band." _The image changed to one of the whole group. _"Each of them is also wanted by the police. Their names are 'Joliet' Jake Blues, older brother to Elwood. Jason Stevenson, Dave Harper, Jack Harper, Steve Lee…"_

He continued listing names but J4 and Rachael were no longer listening. "You never said you were wanted by the police." She hissed under her breath.

"I didn't think it was important. He's the one who drove through the school, not me!"

"So what did you do?"

"I don't know! They've been after us for days."

They were again interrupted; the man put a hand up to his ear where a receiver was relaying him a bulletin, _"Wait? What?! S--" _He was broken off mid-word by a beeping sound. J4 shook his head at network television. _"Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that there has been a jailbreak in the downtown pen."_

That got J4's attention, and that of everyone who had been about to resume eating.

"_His name is Elwood Blues. Ladies and gentlemen Elwood Blues is out of prison…and he's heading to center city."_

Jumping out of his seat J4 grabbed Anne by the wrist and drug her with him. She leaned back to make it was difficult as possible for him to do so. He waved to the maître'd on the way out "Thanks for the snack, gotta run, bye." One out the door he turned to the right and rushed along the sidewalk. "Where the hell do you people keep the payphones around here?"

"P-payphone? What's that? We use communicators." With her free hand Rachael reached into her purse and proffered the object.

J4 reached for it and dialed the number of the band's apartment. He tapped his foot while waiting for someone to pick-up.

"_Hello."_

"Steve? It's Jake! Have you guys seen the news?"

"…_No, why? We're all sleeping, like sensible people."_

"Sensible people? It's seven-thirty. Get up, get dressed! We gotta go!"

"_Why?"_

"Turn on the news ya lazy-ass and maybe you'll learn something!"

"_Holy shit! He got out?!"_

"Yeah, I'm gonna take Rachael and go find him. Keep the lights on and tune up your instruments boys! We're gonna go on tour yet!"

OoOoOoOo

(Earlier outside the prison)

3L stood at the entrance to the prison it had taken them a little longer than planned to get out; 3L had made Dan take a detour to grab his briefcase. Now he surveyd the parking lot, _Those asses killed my car. Well, two can play at that game. _Slowly he took his time walking up and down the rows of parked squad cars; he was looking for the perfect one. He would know it when he saw it, it would sing out to him.

Finally he stopped. There it was, classic black and white paint job, powerful engine, the perfect car. The new Bluesmobile. He looked around, Dan had left a little while ago to stall and give 3L a chance to make a break for it. Opening the door he slid into the driver's seat. Like so many other squad cars he had seen this one had its key in the ignition. Silly police thought they were above having their cars stolen. Well not anymore!

The engine turned over with a satisfying purr. Grinning as nobody was around 3L eased the car out of it spot and onto the road. Once far away from the Slam he opened it up and cruised away at a comfortable 80. The city was like a beacon calling him back, and he was more than willing to answer.

OoOoOoOo

Anne opened her eyes. Someone had gently shaken her out of her dreams. Sitting up on the couch she rubbed the sleep away. Jason was bending over her. "Time ta get up. Jake says that were gonna go. Elwood got outta the Pen. They're looking for him now."

In an instant Anne was one her feet. She grabbed her shoes and rammed her feet into them. "Where're you going? Didn't you hear me? We're leaving."

She nodded. "Yeah I heard. I'm going to go get him. They're not gonna look in the right places."

"Oh? And you will?"

"Yes." She was out the door and onto the streets before Jason could say anything more. She didn't want to listen to him anyway.

She ran as hard as she could. It was a race now, between her and 3L, and the cops. Somewhere in the back of Anne's mind she wondered how it was that the droid had gotten out of the Pen. She couldn't remember ever hearing about it before. It didn't matter now though. He was out and they were going on tour!

When she ran out of the breath from running Anne decided to take a bus. It wouldn't do to pass out from want of air over something as silly as jogging. She stood at the bus stop ignoring the curious gazes of other also waiting. When it pulled up she dropped a few coins into the fair droid and sat in a seat as close to the door as possible.

News clips flashed across a window that had been converted into a wall screen. She saw footage of her first day with the droids. The Bluesmobile practically flew around the campus. Then she saw the clip listing her as both missing and wanted. The man across from her gave Anne a questioning stare. Several other people on the bus were also showing Anne with unwanted attention. Looking wildly around her Anne pulled the emergency break and jumped off. She tore off down the street.

OoOoOoOo

Back in the city 3L didn't waste any time cruising up and down the streets. There was one place he wanted to get to. And he hoped beyond hope that when he got there that she would be waiting and that he wouldn't have to content with her father. Something told him that the man would be there. Well, no matter. As long as it wasn't that mountain from the bar it would be fine.

The only problem was the rush-hour traffic. It was early morning and that meant every person in the world was trying to get to the same spot, work. After waiting for the longest red light in history he decided to take matters into his own hands. Searching the dashboard he found the switch to turn on the sirens and lights. As if by magic the cars in front of him parted and a nice neat line was made. He punched the gas and tore around the final few blocks to his destination.


	11. Early In The Morning

**A/N **_Tada! Chapter 11 !_

**Disclaimer: **Um. lemme check....nope, still not mine. Just the droids and other characters.

Anne paid no heed to the police car that parked down the road, she didn't even notice it. All her attention was focused on the man standing in front of her. He was tall, and stoutly built. Not huge like the men at the bar, just, sturdy. He had brown hair like hers but a little darker. He was also very angry, his eyes flashed. She stopped jogging several steps away from him, safely out of arm's reach. Standing in front of Anne was the one being with the power to really scare her, her father.

"You took damn long enough coming back! Those fucking cops pick you up and you're gone for three damn weeks! Next thing I know you're hanging around with criminals! I didn't raise you like this!" He reeled as if drunk.

Anne shook; what could she say to something like that? It was true, the cops had carted her off and she ended up with a group that was wanted by the police. But she knew that she was doing the right thing. So what could she say?

She simply shook her head. "You don't understand."

"What, don't I understand?" His eyes narrowed dangerously as he spat the words at her.

"I'm not coming back." She spoke in a whisper.

He leaned in closer and the police car inched a little further up the street before stopping. "Come again?"

Emboldened she shouted, "I'm. Not. Coming. Back! So go fuck off." The last part was said much quieter. But it was still enough to push him over the edge.

He closed the final distance in a few strides. When Anne tried to hold herself together and not cower away it only made things worse. The police car revved its engine, almost in warning. Ignoring everything the man raised his hand and struck Anne a stinging blow across the right side of her face. The force of it knocked her to the ground. She rolled onto her back and look up at him.

She moved to stand up, but he pushed her down. "This, will show you to ignore me," he breathed into her ear. Anne's blood turned to ice. She knew that he was crazed, that he was going to seriously hurt her this time.

She closed her eyes and waited for another blow to land, and was instead surprised when his weight was lifted off of her. She heard an engine roar loud in her ears and someone shouting. There was a crash and then silence broken only by muffled moans. Scared she curled into a protective ball.

The engine roared again. She heard the tires squeal as the car was backed up to where she still lay. The car stopped again and she heard a door slam. Familiar footsteps approached her and hands helped her to sit up.

"You ok Anne?" The speaker had a low, soft-spoken tone of voice.

Anne instantly knew who it was. She leaned into her rescuer, wanting nothing more than to be held and comforted while she cried.

3L kneeled on the ground with Anne. Not sure what to do he simply held the girl and allowed her to cry herself out. There was nothing else he could do. Down the road a ways her father stood up from the pile of trash where he had been unceremoniously dumped. He looked back over his shoulder at the two figures. He thought about going back and teaching them a lesson but stopped, the odds were not yet in his favor.

No, he would have his chance. Wiping a hand across his mouth to remove the blood that leaked from an open cut the man shot one last glare over his shoulder at the droid before walking away. He would have his chance, _They'd better be watching their backs…._he thought to himself while walking away.

When Anne had relaxed 3L helped her stand up. It was then that they both became aware of the large crowd that had gathered. Embarrassed Anne felt her cheeks flush as she allowed 3L to lead her to his newly acquired vehicle.

Once they were moving down the road she wiped her eyes, "Sorry about that. I-"

"Can we find the others first?" He was eager to avoid any tears or other messes in the car. "You seen Jake around?" He was also eager to change the subject.

"N-no. He called, said something about looking for you."

"Well that doesn't help much." He turned attention from talking to driving. Any conversation on her part would be like talking to a wall. It was a big city, made even bigger by having to be careful about attracting attention from the cops. It wasn't going to be easy finding one small group of people. Especially with all of them out searching for each other.

OoOoOoOo

After the call they had gotten from J4 the night before the band had quickly and frantically packed everything in the back of the car. It was a tight fit as normally some things were put in the trunk of the Bluesmobile. They had decided against waiting at the apartment because of nearly every cop in the city searching for them. The best thing would be to get out to the country for a few days to practice and allow things to settle down and get organized.

After a few hours of driving in the extremely crowded car they had stopped for the night and to give the others time to catch up, if J4 and Anne ever found 3L, or he found them. Either way it was going to be a long wait. They didn't bother to unpack; you never knew when a quick exit was needed with their band leaders.

Jason and Shane, having decided that it was too stuffy inside with the rest of the large group, were sitting on the bonnet of the car. "Well, at least things are moving along again."

Shane didn't quite agree. There was still lots of time for something to go wrong, and who could dictate what 'normal' was? Certainly none of them. They leaned back on the hood to stare at the sky; there wasn't a cloud in sight.

"Ever wonder what a star looks like?"

Shane looked at him in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed that there are so many lights that there are no stars."

Wordlessly Shane turned onto his back and looked back up at the sky, it was true, there wasn't a single star in the sky. And it wasn't as dark as they had at first thought. For some reason it left Shane with a feeling of longing to see stars. He tried to remember as far back as he could for a glimpse of a star, a real one, not something in an image. Sadly he realized that he never had seen one.

OoOoOoOo

J4 sat with Rachael on a bus stop bench. They had searched as much as the city as they could and there wasn't a sign of 3L. There were several police cars that cruised up and down the streets, but they were able to avoid them. Rachael protested at first but J4 reminded her that as she had spent the last several hours with him the cops would lock her up too. After that she suffered the indignity in silence.

After they sat Rachael complained that her feet hurt, and then leaned against him to fall asleep. J4 was hovering between wakefulness and the bliss of recharge, that was why neither of them noticed the squad car that pulled up and the driver leaning out the window.

He felt someone shaking him back to wakefulness, voices drifted in to his conciusness as well. "I don't think he heard me" That was the first he was able to clearly make out.

"Is it always this hard to wake him up?" That voice sounded like the speaker was trying to hold back a laugh.

The other voice was back, "Yeah, unless the Penguin's after us."

"Do I want to know about the Penguin?"

"Probably not, it might give you nightmares."

J4 opened his eyes, he wasn't really surprised to see 3L and Anne standing there after what snippets of the conversation he had heard, but it was still nice. They were both leaning over him, Anne with a look of amusement on her face and 3L as impassive and stoic as ever, though there was a slight twinkle behind his shades.

J4 returned their gazes in kind, "You two took long enough getting here."

That only served to make Anne laugh more, but I was a nice sound, one he was glad to hear after her sour mood. 3L refrained from laughing, not that it came as a surprise.

"What is so damn funny." Happy feelings were leaving pretty quickly.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that we've been following you all day, but you kept hiding." Her giggles intensified. Not helping.

Looking past them J4 saw the police car that had been tailing him and Rachael all afternoon. He looked from it to his partner and back, "You gotta be shittin' me." He breathed, "You got another police car?!"

OoOoOoOo

Shane and Jason had talked long into the night. They fell asleep on the bonnet of the car and were only woken back up when they both fell over the side onto the hard ground. Rubbing their sore heads they decided to call it a night and returned inside. The rest of the group on the other hand was wide awake and playing yuker. It was a fairly easy card game once understood. It used half a pack of card chips and then only the numbers 9 through ace. Trump suit rules. It was also played in teams of two.

Sitting at the edge of the circle Jason and Shane watched to game. The teams were doing well, it was an interesting game. Although it was clear that Dave didn't have much of an idea what he was doing. About halfway through the fifth round he threw in his hand. "Can we play poker or something?"

The rest of the group looked around the table. "Sure I guess." Ventured Klark "Sure why not. Got nothin' better to do."

The chips were passed to Steve to deal. Expertly he shuffled and delt them for a game of Texas Hold 'Em.

OoOoOoOo

3L cruised along at a comfortable 90. He wasn't worried about detection from cops; the streets were fairly deserted for a city as it was late on a Sunday. After picking up J4 and the slightly protesting Rachael they were now in search of the elusive band.

They had used Anne's com to try and call them but either they were turned off or the group was too distracted to hear. They knew that they weren't at the hotel as they had strict directions to clear out. Anne wasn't helping much with the navigating. With J4 around he had taken his customary perch in the shotgun seat and that left the two girls in the back together. To keep Rachael occupied Anne had a continuous stream of chatter going.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, for a moment wondering what they were talking about. He then discarded any notions of asking, girls were impossible to understand. A glance at his partner revealed that thoughts along the same line were also going though his processor. 3L shook his head one more time at the girls jabbering in the back before turning his attention to the road.

"HOLY SHIT!" He slammed on the breaks so hard the car fishtailed across the road. The girls screamed at the tops of their lungs. They were thrown against each other, the windows, the front seats and the backs of their own seats. J4 braced himself against the dash board. He shouted in surprise but did not scream. The car finished sliding across the road and came to rest in a ditch along the side of the road.

When everything had come to a stop he opened the driver's door and ran around to the back to check on the girls. "Everyone ok?" He had opened the door and was helping them out.

"What the hell was that?" J4 had also climbed out and was peering at his partner with curiosity.

"Seriously Elwood. You can jump walls in your car and crash on the highway?" Anne regarded him in confusion.

Rachael hadn't yet found her voice. She leaned against Anne for support and glared at 3L, trying to melt him where he stood with her eyes it seemed. 3L figured it was probably for the best that she was not yet able to yell at him, much better to wait until her temper cooled off a bit.

Her only reward was a glare; he hadn't found it funny in the least. Turning around and without looking back he jogged away from the group back up to the road. Reaching the top he paused for a moment to check for other drivers before dashing out into the street. When he was gone from view from their vintage point in the ditch J4 gestured for the girls to follow him as he also jogged up.

Reaching the top of the ditch they looked up and down the road for the AWOL musician. Rachael gazed up the blacktop in the direction they had come from. "There he is." She pointed her voice cold.

Anne followed where she was pointing. Sure enough there was a black shape bent over, intent on examining something on the road at his feet. She grabbed J4 and started in his direction, ready to give 3L a piece of her mind if he had crashed the car for some trinket on the street. The protests died on her lips at the sight of what it was he held.

"You stopped for a dog?" J4 was standing over him.

"Yeah-up. Almost hit it." 3L deemed that to be explanation enough and looked back down at the small bundle.

Anne knelt down next to him. She looked at the small canine, "He's cute."

Rachael also forgave the droid. The picked up the puppy, much to 3L's dismay, he followed her motions to be sure she didn't drop it.

"Aw, isn't he just precious?" She tapped a finger on its nose.

"Yeah, whatever, can we go now? If anyone else cares the car is still sitting at the bottom of a ditch ya know."

The other three glared at him.

"Or maybe we can stand around in the middle of the road and wait for someone to come along and hit us."

The reminder served to move the others along quickly to the edge of the street. They started trekking back to the car. 3L, having snatched the puppy back from Rachael was absorbed in stroking it as he walked.

Upon reaching the trapped car 3L handed the puppy off to his partner. Opening the door he slid into his seat behind the wheel. Turning the key that was still in the ignition he preceded to alternate shifting the gears from drive to reverse to unstuck the wheels from the mud. Once free he was able to rocket back onto the express way.

Stopping, he again stepped out and retrieved the puppy. Motioning the others to climb in as he did so, he shifted into park and held a foot on the breaks. J4 leaned into the driver's side window. "You know that thing isn't coming with us right."

Frowning 3L looked down at the puppy, "Why not?"

"We're a band, we travel, and we got the whole damn Chicago Police Force on our tails. You are not bringing that thing with us." He spoke in a no nonsense tone that told 3L exactly what he was and was not going to do.

The taller droid pouted.

"No."

He fixed J4 with the sad puppy eyes that had always been used on him and everyone else.

"No."

Anne and Rachael watched the display from their back seat vantage point. They found it to be quite amusing.

"At least for a little while, until I find something to do with it." 3L tried for a compromise. "We can't just leave it here to get hit."

J4 circulated a breath of air. It wouldn't be good to just leave to little thing. It would make him looks like the bad guy. "Fine. But just until you drop it off somewhere."

3L settled into his seat, shifting the car into gear he was all set to rocket off down the road when the silly dog started climbing all over him making it hard to drive. Looking down he lifted the silly thing up and deposited it in his partner's hands and then punching the gas pedal to the floor. Everyone was thrown back against their seats as the car reached almost 100 miles an hour.

OoOoOoOo

Steve was woken up by the sound of a powerful car engine roaring up the road. Stumbling to the window he opened it to see a police cruiser gaining fast, it was almost obscured by a large cloud of dust. It took long moments before it registered in his sleep fogged mind that there was a police car headed for their hideout. It took even longer to register that it was far too close for them to make a break for it.

He turned from the window to shout for the others to wake up and get dressed so they could leave, when something caught his eye. The squad car that he had spotted was just that, a single car. Surely if they were all to be arrested it would take more than a single car. And it showed no signs of slowing down. Curious Steve stayed at the window to watch, his warning forgotten.

One of the other band members shifted in his bed. Steve didn't bother to looks and see who it was. Next thing he knew one of them was standing at his shoulder. "What'cha looking at? It's early."

Then he did glance over, it was Dave still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His short blond hair was a mess. Having heard Steve he had joined him at the window. His reaction to the lone squad now parked outside the window was similar. Upon closer inspection he asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

Steve nodded.

As if in answer the front doors of the car opened simultaneously. Two figures, who could only be the droids, climbed out and then opened the back doors for the girls. It was an action done more out of necessity than courtesy as the back doors had no handles on the inside.

The two observers each gave a shout and woke the rest of the group. They jerked covers off and rolled them out of bed. The Harper twins were dumped unceremoniously on the hard floor where they sat for a moment rubbing their heads.

Outside J4 and 3L heard to commotion and looked up at the windows. "This is defiantly the place." J4 confirmed to no one in particular.

Anne smiled and nodded. "Prepare to meet the Wild Bunch", she joked to the other woman.

They reached the front door, but before anyone could knock or try to open it to enter the motel room the band had rented it burst open had the horde migrated outside. They each took a turn congratulating 3L and slapping him on the back as he tried to squirm away. Anne finally took pity and rescued him. The tall droid was unsteady on his feet having had hardly any rest over the past three days.

"Shove it guys, you're gonna suffocate him!"

The rowdy group sobered instantly. They allowed the four newcomers to move into the apartment.

With a sigh 3L claimed the easy-chair in the corner. He kicked up the footrest and leaned back to stretch out. By the time everyone was back in he was already in deep recharge.

"Well that sucks." Complained Jason. "I wanted to hear about the fight." And then he quickly added, "And how he got out."

The group nodded.

J4 used the opportunity to reestablish his authority. "Ok you bums!" He announced and clapped his hands to get their attention.

As one all the heads in the room turned to regard him, all except 3L who snored away in his chair.

"I want everything out of that car. Set up outside and we'll have us a few practice sessions." He turned to the girls, "can either of you sing?"

Rachael shook her head.

Anne blushed and tentively raised her hand. "A little."

"Good!" J4 grabbed her by the wrist and lead her to the door. "You're gonna do backup while that lazy-ass gets some rest. He needs it. If he _ever _pulls a stunt like that again I'll-I'll…." He let the threat hang.

Reaching the parks cars they saw the band emptying out all the instruments and equipment. Shane was occupied by the puppy. "Where'd he come from?"

"The road. And it's not staying." He refused to be taking in by the silly thing.

Though it was still as puppy Shane estimated its age to be around five months at the most. The perfect age to get into mischief. J4 rolled his eyes. Their group was getting to damn big. It wouldn't do to take in any more strays. He put Shane to work helping unload the drum set to keep him busy and out of trouble. Then he asked Rachael to deposit the dog inside to keep _it _out of trouble.

Within moments all the equipment was set up on the lawn and ready for practice. After helping Anne adjust her mic as she was slightly shorter than the band leader they were all set. J4 kept the practice session to songs the group already knew to avoid going over lyrics as well. Anne had been around long enough that she knew most of the songs that they had chosen for set lists. Her sense of rhythm however left a bit to be desired. She had obviously not done much work where the counting of beats was needed.

J4 kept his irritation in check. On several occasions he stopped practice to correct both her and the musicians. It wasn't easy to keep nine people on track by himself. Shane sat on the sidelines with Rachael watching. And listening. He was slowly learning how to count the beats by listening to the explanations and was able to tell when the whole group was together and when they were off. He played a game trying to pick up on when someone was off before the droid knew and pointed it out. He wasn't able to tell the sound of each musician apart from the whole yet though.

Around noon Rachael stood up, stretched out her back and disappeared into the apartment. Watching her leave Shane looked at his communicator for the time. When it registered in his mind his stomach hammered it home by rumbling. With a smile he stood up and followed her, time to rustle up some grub.

3L was still passed out on the couch when he heard the door slam. Reluctantly he opened his eyes to see who it was making so much noise. No one was at the door, but there were lots of crashing and banging sounds coming from the kitchen. Quietly he made his way to the kitchen, nervous that someone might be in the apartment who wasn't supposed to be. When he reached the door he gave a sigh of relief to find Shane and Rachael.

"Ok good you're up." She walked over to him, and dumped a pot into his arms. "Rinse that out and put this can of tomato juice in it."

He just stood there with a look of total confusion on his face.

"You know how to cook don't you?" Her voice was sharp, she didn't think much of people that couldn't cook, let alone be unable to open a can.

He shrugged, "I can make toast."

Shane burst out laughing and almost dropped the tray that he was carrying. "That's it? Just toast?"

3L glared at him. Rachael grabbed the pot back from the droid. "Get outta my kitchen if you aren't going to be any help. The others are outside. I suggest you join them." She turned him around and gave 3L a shove towards the door.

"Yes ma'am, general." He mumbled as soon as she was out of earshot.


	12. Maybe I'm Wrong

_I apologize for both the lateness and shortness of this chapter. With finals and then work it was hard to find the time to write. But, it's finaly here. Thank you to those of you who leave reviews. And a big thank you to Sora for helping me write this story._

**Disclaimer:** I own the droids and other characters, the Blues Brothers, however, I do not. So please don't sue :)

The next morning the band woke up to discover that Rachael had not been kidding when she took over the kitchen the night before. Displayed on the table was a huge feast laid out like it was meant for a much larger crowd. All types of breakfast foods were piled high on plates and ready to be consumed. Jason and Shane made a bee-line for the bacon and eggs and had to be reminded to save some for everyone else.

3L was the last down the stairs after having woken up J4. He joined the others at the table after setting some white bread to be toasted. Rachael saw him sit without any food on his plate and set after him. "What do you think you're doing? I worked hard to make this meal and you by goodness are going to eat it mister." She stood with hands on hips, it was clear she wasn't in a mood to argue.

Everyone at the table looked at the android, waiting to hear his response. He sat for a moment regarding her until his toast popped up then he answered, "Look, I don't eat bacon or oatmeal or anything, just toast. So if you'll excuse me…" He stood to retrieve his food.

Rachael intercepted him, "There is no way that you are going to go through life eating nothing but toast for food." She shoved him back into his chair and piled bacon, eggs, a pancake and then his toast onto a plate. Putting it in front of him with a glass of milk she waited for him to polish it off.

Jason and Shane watched, curious. Shane wondering how it was even possible for an android to eat, he was taking mental notes about the whole scenario. J4 also watched his partner, he'd been telling him that he was too thin and needed to eat something other than dry toast; it was nice to have someone agree with him for once.

3L just stared at his plate, then with a sigh he picked up his fork and stabbed some eggs and started munching them. Satisfied, Rachael left. When he was positive that she was no longer watching 3L washed the eggs down with a huge gulp of the milk. "Never, doing that again." He mumbled. He took one last drink of milk to wash the taste out and began happily munching on his bread. Halfway through the second slice however he stopped, and looked up at his partner, "I don' feel so hot…" Before anything else could be clarified 3L jumped out of his seat and made a mad dash down the hall. In seconds J4 was following him to be sure he was alright.

Anne and Jason stared after the pair. Steve shook his head, "I coulda warned 'em" he said. Rachael, haven observed the droid's strange actions came back to the table. "What's wrong with him?"

Jack looked at her, glared at her is more like it, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Every head that the table turned to look at her.

"What? Did I do what on purpose?"

It was Robert's turn, "Make him sick of course. And I think I'm going to find some excuse to be gone for the rest of the day, he's gonna be feeling miserable." He stood up as if he were going to leave then and there.

Rachael was indignant, she stood with hands on her hips, "Now, what could I possibly have done to make him sick. And why would I have done it?"

"Oh", whispered Jason, "I guess you just didn't know that androids are lactose intolerant."

For a long moment Rachael's face a blank, the statement having gone right over her head, then it dawned on her. "You mean…he isn't…real?" She fainted dead away.

Shane stood up and leaned over the table to look at her, "That went well."

OoOoOoOo

Dan stood at attention. His captain, Miranda Wright, was at her desk across from him. Her face was a beet red from shouting. He kept his eyes focused on his shoes; they were spotless, as was the rest of his uniform. It was not the time to appear disheveled, not with the amount of trouble he was in at the moment.

With a sigh Captain Wright slumped into her chair. With one hand she pushed her unruly hair back from her eyes. She then activated the small screen on her desk. The image that had been frozen began moving again. It was a security feed; it showed Dan releasing 3L and then jumped to when the droid had taken one of the squad cars to complete his escape. She took a shuddering breath, barely able to maintain control, "Care to explain Officer?"

Dan winced; it was never a good sign when she acted all formal. "Well…" he chose his words carefully, "I think that you and the Warden have highly over-reacted. Putting someone to death on such simple charges is hardly necessary. Rather than stand by, I took action."

Before he could explain any further she held up a hand to cut him off, "That is quite enough." She paused for a moment, thinking. "You used the phrase 'put to death'. You are suggesting that these, droids, are in fact, alive?" Her eyes narrowed as she thought out the new suggestion.

Cautiously Dan looked up at her, "Yes, that is what I said."

"Then, Mr. Anderson, I have a job for you."

"Ma'am?" Confused he looked back up at her. The plains clothes cop had been positive that would be fired for his actions earlier.

"If you can prove to me that those androids are in fact sentient beings then I will consider your actions and possibly reconsider deactivating them. I may even reconsider court marshalling you. You have your assignment, good day Mr. Anderson." With that she turned her back on the young man as a sign of dismissal.

Now thoroughly confused Dan made his way out of the police station and walked to his car, once in he leaned back in the driver's chair. Closing his eyes Dan tried to make sense of what he had been told. Then it hit him, Captain Wright was threatening him. And not only him, but the droids, and anyone who was involved. _Well_, he thought, _two can play at that game._ Dan started his car and backed out of the lot. It was time to get crackin'.

Two hours later Dan was furiously pacing in his small apartment living room. After driving all around Chicago he realized that he had absolutely no idea where to start. There was not a single sign of the band or its leaders anywhere in the city, other than of course the chaos of the mall and the college. To make matters worse there was a message for him from his captain. A Mary Bechtel had called for her son, Shane Bechtel. Apparently her son was a student at the college and she had seen him on the news as a wanted criminal. She wasn't happy, not in the least.

He sighed again; things just kept getting more complicated. This was the second call that he had gotten concerning those droids and kids. Earlier a man, who gave his name as Sean called about his daughter being abducted by them. Dan didn't know what to think about that one as the girl, Anne, had told his Captain off before when they had tried to get her to cooperate. It was confusing to say the least. And then there was another frantic mother calling for her son Jason, this was a complicated one as the boy Jason was a minor and therefore the droids could be charged with kidnapping him, but then again Jason was a part of the band, which they had hired. There was no easy way to deal with the matter.

OoOoOoOo

Rachael slowly opened her eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light. Most of the band, bar J4 and Anne, were watching her. When she sat up Jason ran to get a glass of water and a wet towel. He returned moments later and handed the glass to her. He then handed her the towel which Rachael held to her forehead. "So….um, about what happened…." She trailed off not quite sure what to say.

Jason and Shane laughed, amused at her discomfort. Having already been through it themselves, with Anne, and the rest of the band they felt that it was her due.

Robert was a little more understanding. A little. He held out a hand to help her to her feet, and then grabbed a tighter grip on her arm as Rachael's legs proved to be unsteady after a few minutes on the floor.

"Thank you." She managed to breathe; she allowed the group to lead her to the living room of the apartment. Once there she sat in the easy chair that 3L has claimed the night before as the rest of them spread out around the room.

"We can try to answer the questions you're gonna ask, but we don't know a whole lot ourselves", Steve stated before Rachael could ask any questions.

His brother and everyone else nodded.

"Ok then, um. How about this; if he's an android, then…um..." again her voice trailed off.

Jason smirked, the first to comprehend what she meant to ask. "No worries, nobody else are, just those two."

Wrong answer. "Two?! Who else is besides Elwood, if that even is his…its… name."

Shane sighed; leave it to the kid to say something stupid. "Elwood and his brother, well, partner, Jake are the only two androids. Nobody else, no need to worry." He thought it better to not tell Rachael their numbers as things could get interesting if she slipped sometime when talking to one of them.

"Who's worrying? It's simply a matter of my date turning out to be a robot! And who I thought to be a nice young man also turning out to be a robot, who happened to be allergic to milk! Who's worried?"

It was clear that she was going to be unreasonable for a good while yet.

OoOoOoOo

3L was sure that he was being punished by some divine being. Why else would he feel like crap? No, crap wasn't a strong enough word…shit maybe, but not crap. After completely losing his breakfast, J4 and Anne had helped him stager to bed. Then with strict orders not to move or do any stupid she left to go attempt to figure out what to do about the problem.

"You feelin' ok man?" J4's face was taught with worry.

"Considering that I just upchucked my whole stomach…yes. On a whole, no." He grimaced.

J4 sighed; humor was never a good sign. "Just, stay here and don't move." He backed out of the room making 'stay' motions like 3L was a small child who didn't understand. He almost tripped over the puppy as it rushed in. 3L had named it Kokomo Blues, like the song. Kokomo leaped onto the bed and proceeded to smother the android, who attempted to shove the dog back onto the floor, no such luck.

After Kokomo was done attempting to drown 3L he settled down at the foot of the bed. But 3L wasn't ready to just sit around. For one thing, he was hungry. For another, lazing around wasn't something he was willing to do. They had a summer tour to set up, and the band had to practice, and something had to be done about the car. It was too recognizable. He decided to go search for some spray cans to change the squad car's paint job. It was simply a matter of sneaking past everyone else in the living room. So, he decided not to go out that way.

One short drop from a window later 3L was outside and heading for his beloved car. Hearing footsteps behind he instinctively ducked, only to breathe easy a moment later when he saw Kokomo. With a sigh he reached down the pet the dog before continuing on his mission. When 3L reached the car he checked to be sure that nothing had disturbed it over night, and then he promptly slumped down against the front tire. He felt miserable. It was hard to believe that a single glass of milk could make him feel so bad, but it did. So 3L decided to paint his car after taking a short rest…

OoOoOo

After running another search of the city Dan was ready to call it quits for the day. He had been driving around for hours with no luck searching for the band or its leaders and tag-alongs. He couldn't believe that it was so hard to find that large a group of people, even in a city as large as Chicago. It made no sense. Then it his him, what if they were no longer in Chicago? He almost dove for his communicator. "Bucks County Sheriff's Office" he stated.

Within moments a voice answered him_ "This is Sheriff J'sara. How may I help you?"_ The voice was slightly warped and mechanical from coming over a com. line. But it was clear.

"High, I'm Daniel Anderson of the Chicago Police Department. I am currently searching for a group of people, I was curious of you have gotten any reports of strange goings-on, or of any large groups of people who have been sighted. Two women, two older boys, college age. And a band, and the leaders of the band will be wearing black suits, like FBI. Any such things?" He almost held his breath waiting for an answer. Bucks County was the largest of the areas outside Chicago, a perfect place for a large group of people, especially a band, to hide.

There was an audible pause on the other end of the com._ "Stand by for a moment while I check that." _Dan heard several clicks while the Sheriff typed in commands and requests into his computer. A moment later he was back. _"A group of people checked into a hotel called the Rio a few days ago, and then a little while after that they were joined by two men in dark suits, two ladies, and a dog. Is that what you were looking for?"_

The plains clothes cop thought for a moment. It fit with when he had helped 3L spring from jail, but a dog? Then again, with as crazy as things had been it wouldn't surprise him that a dog had joined the group as well. "Yeah that sounds like them. Thank you." He reached to close the com link when the Sheriff asked another question.

"_Any reason in particular you're looking for these people? Anything I should be worried about what with that jailbreak a day ago?"_ His voice sounded like he suspected something was going on, and in a way, he was right.

"No, personal reasons." He jabbed the button that closed the link before he had to lie again. Leaning back he took a breath. _OK_, he thought, _I guess it's time for a road trip._ Within moments he had a small case packed and was in the car. He had left his squad car at home and instead had opted for his daily driver, no radios or any other way for the station to contact the plains clothes cop other than his communicator. This had been turned off for the time being.

After giving the name of the Hotel to the car's central computer he followed it's directions to get there. Because it was close to lunch time the roads were fairly quiet. Only a few kids with their friends were out as it was the middle of summer. He leaned back into his chair and decided to enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasted. He was sure that once he got there things wouldn't be quiet for very long. Not at all.

When Dan found the hotel he parked his car in an obscure area before checking in. He then decided to make a round or two of the lot to see if either the band car or the missing squad car were there. The plains-clothes officer hadn't gone very far before he spotted the classic black and white. Relieved he jogged the last couple of steps to stand before it, soaking in every detail. It was safe, for now, and seemed to be without any damage.

Bending down he ran his hands over the tire hubs, simply making sure in his mind that the car was in working order. Then he saw the figure seated on the other side. Instinctively he jerked back out of sight before remembering they were on opposite sides of the vehicle. Moving forwards a few inches he snuck another look. It was the android. He was leaned up against the car in a position that suggested to the cop that he had fallen, passed out. But it didn't make any sense, mechanicals didn't just 'pass out', that's not how things worked. People passed out, androids didn't.

Now curious the officer inched around to the other side of the car to get a closer look. He almost jumped out of his skin when Kokomo started licking him. Glancing down he addressed the dog, "Shoo, scat! Go home." He spoke in hurried whispers, waving his arms to try and scare the dog away. Kokomo simply cocked his head and watched Dan's hands, wholly transficked at the display.

With a sigh the officer stopped his antics and again turned his attention to the android. The young cop didn't claim to be an expert in cybernetics, but he thought that 3L didn't look very well. While he remembered the droid's outer skin as being a darker shade closer to what a human's would be like the droid certainly didn't look like that now. His breathing was shallow and he was very pale, like someone who had been out in the cold for far too long.

Dan debated going to get help, waiting, or intervening himself. And by intervening he was thinking about simply arresting the droid, taking him in, and fixing the whole scenario. But, his conscious wouldn't allow that, it would mean sending the droid in to be deactivated, the whole thing he had been trying to prevent. It wasn't easy deciding. He was saved making a decision when he heard voices. Glancing wildly around the cop ducked behind another nearby car and waited. Soon J4 and Anne wandered into view. Snippets of their conversation drifted into ear shot, "I told you he'd be out here. Even sick as a damn dog the guy can't stay away from his car."

Anne nodded at her companion's remark, "Yes, and I told you to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't." Her smile however, took any sting from her harsh tone.

J4 almost melted.

OoOoOoOo

Sean paced back and forth across the small room he was occupying. Ever since 3L nearly run him over, and left him sprawled in a pile of trash Sean had become obsessed with revenge. His desk and any other flat surface were covered with extravagant plans. None of them were feasible though, not alone anyway….

OoOoOoOo

**My little plot bunnies have all run away, if anyone has ideas for the story, or thoughts on how you think it will play out, leave a review and it may end up in a chapter (with full credit to you of course). Or just leave a review to say hi or what you think. The little button is calling you....**


	13. Trick Bag

**A/N **_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I appologize many times over for the lack of upadtes. I dont really have an excuse- just life. But here it is, another chapter. A bit short I know, but it will keep the plot moving until I can get a nice long chapter up for you all. It's getting close to the end, I am looking at two- maybe three more at the most, I hope. _

_Also, alot- and I mean alot of this chapter was written by my friend and partner Sora M. Jigen, yeah, I had major writer's block. So thanks a bunch to you Sora!_

_Anyway, as a little treat- see if you can guess what TV show I've been watching alot of by a little nod I put in there. Proably really easy but...still kinda fun._

_Anyway, on to the show!_

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still not mine, I checked. *sigh*

OoOoOoOoOo

Doctor Williams sat in his office. Newspaper clippings and memory-chips containing recorded bits of broadcasts were only a small fraction of the materials littering his desk. With head in hands the doctor hunched over the pile, planning and re-planning his next move. He tried to cover ever possible action the droids and their allies could take, and he was failing miserably.

A gentle rapping on his door announced Nurse Becky. Stepping in she took one look at the haggard form and rushed to his side.

"Doctor!" she cried, "You really can't keep this up! It's almost midnight. Last night and the one before you were here until four in the morning, leave the droids to the police, it's their job not yours! Your job is to be here for your patients. You don't do them any good running yourself ragged."

She tried to guide the man to the door of his office. "And I don't want to see you in here tomorrow. I'll get Jacob to cover for you."

The mention of the name made Doctor Williams flinch. Williams meekly nodded and allowed her to shoo him out to his car. It was the only vehicle in the lot aside from that of the nurse, and one other that he didn't recognize. The doctor looked it over, other than being an older model he was unable to deduce anything from it. If Doctor Williams had bothered to look behind him when pulling out of the lot he would have seen a pair of headlights flicker on and begin to follow.

When he pulled up at his home the first drops of a rainstorm that had threatened ominously all afternoon and night began to fall. Opening the driver's door Williams moved to make a dash for the comfort of his house when a large hand grabbed him by the front of his coat, slammed the car door, and shoved the doctor against the vehicle.

"You are Doctor Henry Williams?" The voice spoke in a threatening growl.

"Y-yes." He blinked raindrops out of his eyes.

"Well, I have a deal for you. A deal that would be…in your best interest." Williams saw in the light from a lamp that the man was smiling, but the glint in his eyes spoke of anything but kindness.

"Maybe we should, ah, go inside. This really isn't the weather to be out in." The rain had turned into a downpour and thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

The man nodded and allowed Williams to move. The doctor shakily wiped water off his face and pushed bake his soaking hair out of his eyes. Once inside Williams shed his long overcoat and donned a sweater to keep out the chill he felt both from being drenched and from the chill that seemed to be radiating from the stranger. He led the man into the living room and gestured for his guest to take a seat. "You mentioned a proposition?"

The other man smiled for the second time, and again it was more of a feral grin than anything else. "You're after two guys by the names of Jake and Elwood. Just so happens that so am I. And I have a few plans to catch them. My only condition is, I get Elwood, he and I have a score to settle." His eyes darkened and a shadow seemed to cross his face as he spoke.

Doctor Williams almost felt sorry for the droid at that moment. He knew that there was a big chance this man could help him track down the droids. However, Doctor Williams didn't want them hurt – just for experimental reasons. He sighed to himself, he had no choice, but he knew it wouldn't work out; if the Jake android had discovered the Elwood android was missing he would make everyone's lives a living Hell to find him, and Doctor Williams knew it wouldn't be easy.

"It won't work," he admitted in defeat as he flopped into a gray armchair.

"What do you mean?" the mysterious man grew a bit impatient, but kept his cool as he listened for the Doctor's response.

"If Jake finds out his brother's missing, he'll make life a living Hell for everyone until he finds his brother, which means he'll escape again, bust Elwood out of your grip, and run for it." the Doctor responded with a heavy sigh rubbing his temples.

"So the androids have affection for each other…brotherly wise." the man thought to himself as he pressed his hands together and leaned forward. For a moment he looked like an evil genius attempting to construct a plan for world domination. The man knew how he appeared and loved it – it made him seem more sinister than what he was. Nonetheless, his brain wracked with ideas for Elwood to be taken for himself and Jake for the Doctor and/or the cops.

And then it hit the mysterious man like a bolt of lightening as it charged through his system and wracked his very soul. The perfect plan was in his twisted head as a grin of white, perfectly aligned teeth bore through his shadowy appearance. This caused Doctor Williams to look up and jump a good few feet in the air, not expecting it. The grin grew wider until it could go no more or else it would break his jaw bone. Nonetheless, it didn't matter to the man, as he stood in great elation as a terrible evil radiated more than ever from his dark form.

Lightening clashed behind him made him appear to be a man of shadows as Doctor Williams wondered why in the Hell he allowed this man into his estate, aside from the reason of wanting to catch the androids. Swallowing his growing fear hard he watched the man dissipate into the shadows of the room as the flash of light died down.

"We'll catch them both at the same time. You capture Jake and I'll capture Elwood. Together, we'll deactivate their chips which will cause them to go unconscious. Then we'll have the option of waking them to do what we please to them, wipe their memories, or leave them un-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Doctor Williams huffed. "How the Hell are we going to deactivate them?"

The mystery man snickered at this and threw open his long trench coat of shadows to reveal a belt packed with numerous objects. There were different types of guns, cartridges, and vials with contents unknown to anyone in them. The man threw Doctor Williams an average looking gun as the Doctor caught it in unexpected fear. A gun!? What was this man, a convict? An escapee from a mental institute?! What the Hell!? The man saw the look of terror and confusion on the Doctor's face and laughed heartily with an eerie tone that sliced through the air like knife to melting butter. The Doctor went back in his seat at that while holding the gun lightly in his grip, to make sure it wouldn't go off.

"That my friend," the mystery man spoke up with a lingering bone chilling tone in his throat, "is a little device I've created called the Distablizer. You simply press it to the back of an android's neck and pull the trigger. The gun will set off an electric spark that will penetrate the android's skin and search the system for their life chip and override it, causing them to be shut off easily. This will not kill the android, however, just stun them."

"What?! Are you crazy!?"

"No my dear Doctor," the man rushed forward and this time pinned the Doctor to a wall as the Doctor yelped in slight pain. "I am nobody." He released Williams and turned to walk away, throwing one more phrase over his shoulder. "If I gave you my name-I'd have to kill you."

"I-I, I'd never blab!"

"That's what they all say," the man approached the door and turned to the Doctor. The evil smile of malice was lingering on his face as their eyes met in silence. The mysterious man's eye color was undetermined even as lightening once again jolted across the sky, unleashing a roar of terror and dominance to the darkness of the shadows. The man liked this and kept his sinister grin.

"Now remember, Doc, the gun runs on a solar powered and charged battery. You can use it in the day or night," the man opened the door as he watched the Doctor before him examine the gun as to how to work it as he found it easy to work with. "Call me if you hear anything about them and/or when you're ready to go in for the kill." He opened the door and was about to leave when Williams gathered his wits enough to ask one last question.

"How am I supposed to know what to do?" He stared dumbly at the weapon in his hands.

"You're a clever man, I'm sure you'll think of something." With this the door closed causing the room, and Williams to be engulfed in darkness.

3L staggered to his feet, his head hurt and his optics refused to focus. Putting his hands to his temples to stop the insistent pounding, he realized he didn't remember a single thing from earlier that day. He felt a raindrop. Looking up he noticed that it was beginning to rain and that the sky was pitch black, not that it impaired his vision in the least.

Moving off in the general direction of the house he stumbled over a lump on the ground, it was Anne. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed, mumbling apologies he helped her to her feet. "This really is getting to be a habit, tripping over each other."

Anne laughed, "Yeah…you feeling any better?" she scrutinized his face for any sign of the almost drunken stupor that had affected the droid before. But no, he seemed almost back to normal. Perhaps a little bit of strain showing in his eyes, but that was it. He smiled.

"Well, seeing as how it's getting wet out here…maybe we should go inside?" He looked up at the sky again, and shivered. It made him nervous to be standing outside getting wet. When thunder rumbled in the distance the droid almost jumped out of his synthetic skin.

Anne felt him shivering against her; perhaps it was a little soon to celebrate after all. "Right." She said, "Inside it is." She took off at a jog with 3L following close behind. They rushed inside and a great clap of thunder sounded at the same instant they closed the door.

3L shivered as he gazed out a window across the room. Anne snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. The tall droid jumped. "Sorry. Just…thinking."

"What about?" J4 entered the room. Unlike the other two, he was bone dry. Not a drop of water on him. His calm gaze took them in, "You look like drowned rats."

The two traded glances, the kinda did. Before Anne could voice a reply a small bundle of brown fur skidded around the corner. It made a B-line for 3L and almost knocked the stunned droid over in its excitement. Kokomo dashed in small circles around his feet, barking, begging to be petted or picked up.

3L obliged, he kneeled down and scratched the little dog behind the ears. Looking up at his partner he asked, "Where is everyone?"

J4 shrugged, "Mostly in the kitchen, finishing dinner."

A hand flew to Anne's mouth, "It's that late? We were asleep for the whole day?" As if to shove home the point her stomach let out an angry growl. She laughed. "Dinner time I guess." She turned and wandered into the kitchen in search of whatever food Rachael had cooked up.

3L and J4 were left with each other for company.

With a shrug 3L flopped onto the nearest chair while J4 strode over to where the remote rested. Hefting it he pondered why after nearly a-thousand years people still used remotes. He guessed that they just hadn't come up with anything better, silly really. He shook his head and turned the wall screen on. The image that met his optics made him blink in surprise- it was them! They were on the news! And for once, it was a good thing.

Turning up the volume he shouted for the rest of the crew to get their lazy asses in gear and take a look. As the band and their companions crowded into the room the new caster finished her sentence.

"…_And reports are coming in from all over the country. The internet is flooded, and even the Archangel network is having a hard time keeping up, it seems that everyone wants to hire this hit new band calling themselves the Blues Brothers."_

3L shot up in his chair, "Did I hear right? Is this a joke?" his optics were wide behind his shades.

Anne's hand flew to her mouth as images of videos and blog posts and just about anything she could think of flew across the screen. Then she jumped ad pointed, "Oh my God- that's from Salt Lake City, and New York! Guys, these are from one end of the country to the other!"

Jason didn't waste any time in locating an Archangel connection and searching for the website. Everyone had it one their phones of course, but he wanted a bigger screen. After glancing fruitlessly about for a moment he decided to use the wall screen.

Shane noticed what it was that he was doing and dove in to help. With a few moments of tampering they had set the screen into two sections. One of them was the new and the other was the internet. It only took another two minutes to find nearly a million web pages about the band. Speculating where they all came from, what they were up to, and few- no- a lot that wanted to hire them for gigs!

3L stepped closer to the screen, followed closely by J4, Anne and Steve. They all glanced at each other. One word rang through their minds- Road trip!

OoOoOoOo

**A/N** And there we are, a little closer to the end. I love to hear what you all think, so go on, the little button labled "Review" is calling you....


End file.
